Misterios de una Mascara
by shizufranch
Summary: ¿Seria posible que algo no estuviera en la base de datos de Hiruma? ¿Es acaso posible esconder un secreto mundial? Bueno, todo no es imposible y esa palabrita no esta en el diccionario de Hacker. Hacker amiga intima de Sena y Mamori volverá con su típica mascara de peleador para traer nuevos líos y mas historias. By: Shizukasama y Shizufranch
1. sinopsis

¿Y si fuera posible que algo no estuviera en la base de datos del demonio Hiruma Youchi?¿Seria posible esconder un secreto mundial?  
Bueno, todo es posible en la vida y para**_ Hacker _**"imposible" no existe. Hacker es la otra mejor amiga de la infancia de Zena, que debido a un problema familiar se separo de las dos personas que más le importaban.

_Pero con el regreso de Hacker, vienen los problemas_.

Digamos que Hacker tiene una gran influencia sobre el mundo del deporte que en un momento no será solo la _espía del_ _equipo,_ sino que también pisara el campo como uno de sus jugadores.  
Pero...

**_¿Por qué Hacker llamo la atención del capitán?_**

**_¿Por qué Hacker desapareció cuando pudo ser otra de sus cartas?_**

**_Hacker...¿Qué haces en televisión mundial?_**

**_¿Mamori como es que te dejas manipular del capitán?_**

_**¿Hiruma porque el afán de encontrar información de Hacker?**_

Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.


	2. I: Persona nueva

Vaya este es mi segundo fic aquí, espero que les guste.

también está con mi user shizukasama.

No comentarios no cap.

Enjoy.

En una soleada mañana en el Instituto Deimon donde un nervioso **_Sena y una ansiosa Mamori_** estaban revisando a ver si el más pequeño había logrado ingresar a dicho instituto. Aunque uno de ellos ya tenía por dado que no había entrado.

\- Mamori-onechan ya se que no aprobé así que vámonos- dijo resignado el castaño.

\- ¡Sena pero si ni siquiera viste el mural-le grito esta deteniendo a su amigo casi hermano para ella- ¡Ahí esta! ¡21!- dijo esta zarandeando a su amigo que ni se creía lo que había dicho ella.

\- S-si es cierto que bien- dijo con pequeñas lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

-Realmente Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades- decía abrazándolo repitiendo lo ya dicho una y otra vez- Si, realmente... ¡Ah!- grito esta al sentir una mano en su hombro derecho.

-¿ah?- pregunto este viendo detrás de su amiga quedándose casi mudo- ¿Eh? **¿Ha-Hacker-onechan?- dijo este al ver una característica mascara de gato que sólo podría ser de una persona con las pelotas de usarla en un día así... O la vagina claro...**

**.**

**.**

****Flashback****

Hace unos años cuando Sena tenía 5 años y Mamori 6 años, tenían una mejor amiga llamada Hacker. Ella no hablaba y llevaba siempre una mascara de gato que ocultaba su cara y se comunicaba con una libreta- la muy inteligente sabía escribir a esa edad.

Eran inseparables pero a diferencia de Mamori, Hacker era algo más deliberada o se tomaba las cosas con calma, tampoco ella les informaba a sus amigos sobre sus asuntos pero era tan protectora como Mamori.

Hasta que un día ella decide irse sin previo aviso y ellos se dan cuenta al ver las maletas de mudanza de la chica, y sin más que hacer ellos corren a donde ella esta y empiezan a llorar mientras le hacen preguntas.

\- Mentira no te puedes ir nos prometiste ir con nosotros al festival- dijo una pequeña y adorable Mamori llorando y también tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

-¡No te vallas!- grito Sena sin contener sus lagrimas.

Se escuchaba el _Swish _del lápiz sobre la libreta:

_"Si, lo se y lo siento pero en realidad me voy a America. Además no es como si fuera la ultima vez que nos volvamos a ver…Así que dejen de llorar, que se ven como idiotas"._

Los chicos trataron de limpiarse las lágrimas pero aun así no pudieron detenerlas.

-¿enserio?- pregunto la pequeña de ojos azules estrujándose los ojos ante lo que había leído en voz alta para Sena, pues Mamori había aprendido de Hacker a leer y escribir.

Hacker solo asintió con la cabeza dio media vuelta y se despidió con la mano, y los chicos sonrieron llorando mientras se despedían con la mano, porque ellos querían que ella los recordara con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

***Fin del FlashBack***

Ellos estaban que ni se creían lo que sus ojos estaban viendo su mejor amiga tal y como lo había prometido había vuelto, aunque había tardado años.

\- Ha-Hacker ¡Eres tu!- exclamo Mamori sorprendida- y ese uniforme... ¡entraste al instituto Deimon, Genial!

\- Sí *snif* es Hacker-onechan *snif*- dijo Sena. Después la abrazaron pero se detuvieron en seco al recordar que a ella no le gustaban los abrazos, pero algo les sorprendió ...Ella correspondió un segundo se aparto e hizo una reverencia de disculpa.

\- No hay necesidad de disculparse Hacker de seguro no podías volver tan rápido **aunque tardaste años, no siglos en volver,** pero estas aquí así que eso es lo que importa- dijo ella tratando de burlarse un poco de ella- pero aun así ¡FELICIDADES A LOS DOS! Felicidades. Felici...¿Felic?

\- ¿Felic?- pregunto Sena en forma de pregunta al igual que Hacker que ladeo la cabeza con duda.

\- ¡Se me olvido algo en el consejo!- acto seguido se fue hacia el consejo con Hacker a rastras dejando a Sena solo.

_{Pasaron los meses y Sena fue reclutado en el equipo de _

_futbol americano haciéndoles creer a sus dos mejores amigas_

_que solo era el secretario}_

Mamori y Hacker estaban en pánico pues habían decidido ir a ver como trabajaba Sena como secretario, pero lo que encontraron fue a un Sena todo pisoteado y empolvado Justo después del partido con los Cupids, pero dudaban de que hubieran sido ellos, así que tuvo que ser obra de Hiruma o eso pensaban. Pero obviamente la que estaba mas alterada era Mamori y mientras ella consolaba a Sena, en eso llego el más temido de Deimon, no talvez de Tokyo **Hiruma Yoichi.**

-¡¿Se puede saber por que obligas a Sena a esto y por que le golpeas?!- grito Mamori.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia maldita disciplinaria- respondió el acusado este para luego desviar la vista hasta donde estaba Sena- ¿A dónde crees que te llevas al enano maldita muda?- dijo él dirigiéndose a Hacker

\- Querrás decir ¿A dónde nos lo llevamos? Pues lejos de ti y ella se llama Hacker no maldita muda ¡hmp!- refunfuño Mamori furiosa- vámonos Sena.

En ese momento Mamori y Hacker toman a Sena de las manos y Sena empieza a recordar lo divertido que fue jugar futbol junto a sus compañeros, por lo que les suelta las manos a ambas

-¿Sena?- Pregunto Mamori extrañada al ver que la soltó.

-Y-yo creo que me quedo el futbol americano es muy divertido-dijo Sena con una sonrisa a la cual Mamori no le podía decir que no, y la que a Hacker le daba deseos de agarrar a Sena y abrazarlo, pues había tomado una decisión propia.

Entonces Hiruma viendo la esceno pensó en algo muy conveniente.

\- Exacto, nadie esta obligando a "Sena-kun" a quedarse -dijo este mostrando sus afilados y blancos colmillos en una sonrisa demoníaca - pero yo creo que todo este trabajo es demasiado para el, no se si hubiera alguien capaz de ayudarle- dijo este tratando de parecer preocupado por Sena... alias enano.

-¿Eh?-pregunto Mamori para pensar un momento y luego inconcientemente decir- ¿puede ser una mujer, la manager también?

-Claro, en general son mujeres- comento por primera vez el mejor de la linea de ataque Kurita.

Entonces mientras todos se abrazaban -menos Hiruma-, Hacker estaba escribiendo, _Swish_ sonó el lápiz cuando acabo de escribir y empezó a mover las manos para que el capitán del equipo le prestara atención y el vio la libreta la cual leyó en voz alta.

_"¿Me puedo unir también? vera yo se algo sobre esto y puedo buscar información o espiar a los otros equipos"_

Todos en ese momento miraron a Hiruma con ojos así de becerro atropellado y el dijo mientras se iba.

-¡Más vale que sirvas para algo maldita muda!

Y todos felices hasta que Kurita brindo uno de sus típicos abrazos estranguladores.

**.**

**.**

**_*Varios capítulos mas adelante un día antes de enfrentarse a Shinryuuji Nagas*_**

Todos estaban entrenando hasta quedar exhaustos por los _"tranquilos y para nada agotadores"_ entrenamientos del capitán, y mientras Mamori les daba las toallas a los chicos, Hiruma iba a donde estaba Hacker para ver la jugada y el entrenamiento de otros equipos.

-¡Hey maldita muda! ¿Ya acabaste?-le pregunto y ella empezó a escribir.

_Swish_ (Sh: Efectos especiales yay -.-/)

_"¡Deja de llamarme así estupido!...Sí ya acabe mira mi laptop ahí están las jugadas y encontré lo que me pediste"._

\- ¿El punto débil del equipo del mujeriego?-pregunto este con una ceja levantada

_"No tarado, el punto débil de Agon y todo el equipo"-decía la libreta en la siguiente hoja._

\- Vaya- dijo este para aparentando no estar sorprendido- parece que le haces honor a tu nombre…bueno me lo puedes decir de una maldita vez, que estoy desperdiciando minutos aquí contigo

_"Ah si esta bien, bueno no te aseguro que sea muy bueno utilizarlo porque es muy peligroso….Veras mientras el oponente cae, si se agarra de su pie con la suficiente fuerza para tumbarlo puedes impedir que avance"_

-Pero yo no le veo lo peligroso…-ella no lo deja terminar y le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

_"Deja de opinar sin haber terminado de leer en serio a veces eras tan….Bueno lo peligroso es su fuerza si el llegase a reaccionar o anticipar antes, bueno ya creo que por tu expresión lo descubriste"-escribió esta al ver la cara seria y calculadora de Hiruma_

\- no te preocupes por eso pondré al maldito gordo a que lo aplaste-dijo este- y tienes que ir a la tienda de zapatos para reemplazar los viejos que están mas gastados que el viejo ese de Doburoku-y ella asintió con la cabeza.

**.**

**.**

***En el partido***

Todos estaban desesperados pues todas sus tácticas contra Shinryuuji no estaban funcionando y como siempre, Kurita al verse desperado empieza a llorar seguido de de Suzuna y Mamori ¿Y Hacker? No Hacker ni siquiera ve los partidos porque le da pánico ver gente golpeándose o eso cree ella.

Hiruma al ver esa escena no tuvo mas opción que aplicar _"el plan drástico"._Entonces mientras estaban jugando….

\- maldita basura- exclamo Agon al ver que Hiruma se había sujetado a sus pies

-¡apostar que no te lo espe!…

\- No sabía que estabas ahí basura- le interrumpió el de las rastas y en ese momento le aplica tremendo golpe en la cabeza haciendo que se comiera literalmente el piso.

Extrañamente Hacker estaba viendo y cuando vio eso no pudo evitar ir a donde estaba Agon para propinarle una bofetada, pero Musashi la detuvo, se disculpo de parte de ella, la agarro por la cintura y se fue con ella a un rincón.

-No deberías ponerte así por eso- dijo este mirando a la chica con ropa que no le queda en ninguna parte y que se tenia que agarrar con alfileres- además deberías de saber que en los partidos se hacen este tipo de heridas, y tu que de vez en cuando los ves no tienes el derecho de…..-se detuvo a leer la libreta de ella que decía:

_"¡Cállate y deja de decirme algo que ya se!- cuando el leyó esa parte ella inflo los cachetes- Yo lo se, pero lo que no me gusta es la forma de tratar a la gente de ese hijo de su puta madre asqueroso". _

-ya veo, lo siento, ven vamos a- ella le izo una seña de "luego te alcanzo"- a esta Hack-Chan "le dijo hijo de puta madre asqueroso aunque no es un lenguaje para chicas no se pero creo que a ella le pega" pensaba el.

Mientras tanto cerca de la línea de gol donde estaba Hiruma, todo excepto Hacker estaban ahí para ver el ¿Por qué Hiruma no se levantaba?

Entonces buscaron una camilla para él y llevarlo a la enfermería pero cuando menos se lo esperaron Hiruma abrió los ojos asustando a todos los presentes.

-¡Que diablos, vamos a ganar que se creen que me van a derrotar tan fácilmente!-dijo este haciendo a todos felices y decir ¡matar! Pero en ese momento llego Hacker vestida con el uniforme del equipo que por primera vez marcó todas las facciones de su cuerpo, dejando a todo y al público más o menos así con los ojos como platos y escurriéndoles un poco de sangre por la nariz.

Ella tenía también un eyeshielde, sin dejar que los otros hablaran tomo su libreta y se la enseño a ellos que decía:

_"jeje lo siento chicos pero creo que voy a jugar junto a ustedes hoy"-_decía la nota sin explicar nada mas entonces Hiruma pregunto

\- no es que me importe lo que te hagan pero antes de hacernos perder, si eso llegase a pasar y aun así vallas a jugar, ¿se puede saber por que?

_Swish _(efectos especiales -.-/)

_"Tan estúpidamente como siempre no es así Hiruma-Kun, bueno si tengo un objetivo y es vengarme sobre lo que __**ESE**__ sujeto- señalando a Agón que no dejaba de verla- trato o quiso hacerme ayer"._

**.**

**.**

****FlashBack****

Un día antes del partido cuando Hiruma le dijo a Hacker que fuera a buscar los zapatos nuevos, doblando la esquina choco con algo fuerte.

-¡fíjate por donde vas estu...!-se paro al ver la forma en que había caído la llamada Hacker del equipo de los Devil Bats que el había visto horrible y con un cuerpo desformado gracias a la enorme ropa que usaba, estaba tirada en el piso con la falda que mostraba su cintura esbelta y con muchas curvas seguido de unas hermosas y largas piernas- ¡ay no sabes cuanto lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien preciosa? _"lastima que no pueda verle la cara, pero con ese cuerpo quien no se la come"_ (Sh: típico de un mujeriego descarado)

Hacker se arreglo la falda inmediatamente, se paro se disculpo y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero...

-Ah donde crees que vas preciosa vamos a comer algo, como disculpa ¿Qué te parece?

_Swish_

_"Gracias, pero no y no me toque"- acto seguido empezó a correr dejando a un _**_Agon sonriente._**

_**.**_

_****Fin del Flashbacks****_

Todos se quedaron viendo más el cuerpo de ella, que la nota y les aterro la sonrisa de lado de ella pero era algo ¿pervertida? Porque extrañamente ella se había lamido los labios.

\- bueno esta bien pero déjame advertirte que no me importa si te rompen un hueso, tenemos que ganar- le comento Hiruma y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras todos pensaban "¿En serio la va a dejar jugar?"

_Y para su sorpresa la Hacker jugaba..._

_To be continue__..._


	3. II: ¿Enserio?

Aqui el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste y comenten es gratis.

...

Después de todo el jaleo de que si dejaban o no dejaban jugar a Hacker, finalmente Hiruma le dijo SÍ, todos tenían un mar de preguntas como: _¿Enserio la va a dejar jugar?, ¿Y si perdemos el partido por su culpa?, ¿Estará bien, no se hará daño? ¿De donde ella saco ese cuerpo?_

Esa última pregunta era debido a que cuando ella apareció con ese uniforme su verdadera figura, fue revelada: cintura curvilínea -cintura que cualquier hombre querría envolver con sus manos- pechos grandes y redondos, brazos y pies bien torneados además de su altura de modelo.

_"__¿Quién diría que la maldita muda tendría un cuerpo así?...Mierda un maldito monumento... ¡¿Qué demonios?!...Tengo que enfocarme en el partido que esta por pasar y ver si ella en realidad es capaz de jugar porque si nos hace perder ¡la mato!... Pero aun así... kekeke"- __pensaba el teñido de Hiruma._

_"__Hacker-onechan ¿Qué estarás planeando ahora?...No me digas que tu... bueno tu de seguro sabes lo que haces, siempre sabes lo que haces"- __pensaba Sena preocupado._

Mientras ellos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, el quipo contrario estaba mirando a ver que diablos era lo que estaban planeando ahora y ¿Por qué había una chica y por que Agon sonreía mientras la veía?

Cuando Hiruma finalmente salio del trance en el que estaba y para sacar a los otros también, tuvo que agarrar una de sus tan queridas armas y disparar al cielo, asustando así a todo el mundo. Después tuvo que reorganizar las jugadas por la llegada de un nuevo miembro. Cosa que aunque no lo admitiera se le hizo difícil pues no sabia las capacidades de la chica.

Ya en el juego, colocaron a Hacker en la posición de defensa –ya que fue ella que lo exigió- y para el colmo justamente delante de Agon que al parecer se notaba feliz por el recibimiento de ella, mientras pensaba un plan:

"_Ok, vamos a hacer esto parecer un accidente, esos pechos y esas piernas hoy son mi objetivo, y ¿que mejor manera de demostrarlo que en público? Primero moveré mi mano derecha para hacer un bloqueo por el área de las axilas, algo leve para no lastimarla y luego con la izquierda agarrare uno de sus deslumbrantes pechos"_\- eso pensaba mientras la miraba lascivamente. Para el toda las mujeres eran débiles además de que solo servían para satisfacerse sexualmente. Ella no seria la excepción iba a lograr su cometido si es de él de quien hablamos...¿Qué no es posible?

-¡SET! ¡HUT! – grito Hiruma empezando el penúltimo tiempo del partido, que talvez podría ser el ultimo para algunos. Mientras cada uno se movía.

**Silencio...**

Todos los espectadores del partido estaban petrificados al igual que Agon, así es la jugada -o más bien plan- que estaba por ejecutar Agon no pudo llevarse a cabo.

Ella desde que vio las intenciones de el en sus ojos tomo el mando de la situación en pocos segundos. Vio hacia donde iba el brazo derecho y lo desvío, pero cuando el izquierdo se empezó a mover y tras ver la trayectoria del mismo hizo un salto lo suficientemente alto impulsándose por el mismo brazo del moreno como para esquivarlo, y luego arrebatar el balón como le había dicho a Hiruma segundos antes de empezar el penúltimo tiempo. Después espero a Eyeshield 21 a una velocidad constante en la que este la alcanzo al instante y dárselo a el. De esa manera anotaron un Touchdown y el público se puso eufórico.

Si seguían como iban podrían alcanzar a Shinryuuji, y ahora le tocaba atrapar el balón nada mas y nada menos que a Monta. Pero en medio de esa alegría se encontraba un Agon furioso, indignado de no haber llevado su plan se fue a por la decisión aplastante. Entre toda la confusión cerca de la línea de Gol, cuando Monta iba a hacer un Touchdown, Agon lo detuvo.

Hubo llantos, arrepentimientos y sueños aplastados, y sobretodo un Kurita haciendo un río de lágrimas.

-¡Alto! –grito el arbitro después de ver el porque Monta no se movía- ¡Agreguen los últimos tres segundos al marcador, el #80 logro llegar a los limites!- agrego y los Shinryuuji por primera vez pidieron tiempo fuera.

\- Yo les dije que jamás me rendiría-dijo Monta con una cara seria

Mientras que todo el mundo abrazaba, golpeaba y daba patadas a Monta.

-¡Muy Bien!- dijo el corredor a su mejor amigo- además no lo arruinaste con tus poses jajaja

-¡¿Cómo que poses estupidas?!- respondió ofendido.

Cuando ellos todavía estaban discutiendo Hacker se le acerco con la libreta a Hiruma a pasos lentos y discretos, esta decía:

_"__Hem, Hiruma-Kun me tengo que ir tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora ¿me puedo retirar?"- __decía la nota que todos leyeron detrás de Hiruma pues a pesar de su discreción todos le habían tomado interés desde que bloqueo al dragón._

Hiruma se rió sonoramente y la miro dejando de reír de repente asustando a todos.

-¡Mira con que sale la muda esta! viene pidiendo jugar y ahora se tiene que ir ¡no jodas! ¡Lo empezaste lo acabaste!- dijo este furioso.

Paso la hoja tras su respuesta, al parecer se esperaba esas palabras.

_"__En verdad lo siento y se que tienes la razón, pero en verdad me tengo que ir es muy importante...por favor"._

-¡Tsk! ¡haz lo que se te pegue la gana!- dijo este pateando la botella de agua que se había bebido tiempo atrás dándole la espalda.

_Ella hizo una reverencia a pesar de que este no la viera, pero luego fue caminando hacia Monta quien la miro extrañado._

_"__Eres genial Monta-Kun, por habernos dado una esperanza y el chance para ganar ten tu recompensa"- __decía la nota que escribió a una velocidad extraordinaria._

"¿Que quiere decir con eso de recompensa?"- pensaba Monta cuando de repente vio como la Hacker se quitaba la camisa dejando a ver sus grandes -y deseados pechos por parte de Agon- _ "ya veo ella quería enseñarme eso, Wow me gusta pero" muff- _dijo este impresionado.

Silencio en todo el Campo.

-¡Señoras y señores estamos presenciando un Fan-service!- grito el comentarista por el alta voz.

Hacker había agarrado a Monta por la cabeza y lo jalo colocándolo en medio de sus enormes pechos cubiertos por un brasier de encaje negro, haciendo a este sentirse en las nubes.

*Analicemos las reacciones de los equipos tanto en el campo, como en el público *

Rikku -que llego a conocer a Hacker en una ocasión cuando eran pequeños-, Habashira, Tetsuma, Kotaro, Yukimitsu, Los hermanos Huh-Huh, Sena, Kurita y Musashi sangrando por la nariz.

Mientras que Agon que pensaba "Wow lo supuse" y Hiruma aunque solo un poco y lo disimulaba- sonrojados.

_"__Espero que te halla gustado "-__escribió ella para luego dar una vuelta y desaparecer__dejando comentarios como:_

_¿Cómo se llama? Qué linda ¿Quién tiene su numero?_\- y dejando también a un Hiruma confundido y mirando a Monta con ojos de te voy a matar.

.

Una _semanas después._

Algo muy extraño había pasado. Después de que Hacker se fuera del partido, ella no se había aparecido en el instituto ni siquiera iba a clases y lo mas extraño es que cuando pasaron la lista de estudiantes no mencionaron su nombre. Haciendo así que todos se preocuparan, porque ellos querían hablar sobre el partido y acerca de su habilidad en el campo.

Una hora después del entrenamiento, llego un mensajero o un cartero llamando a Anezaki Mamori y a Kobayakawa Sena para entregarles una carta.

Cuando ellos llegaron finalmente a donde estaba el cartero y tras firmar un papel, la primera en abrir la carta fue Mamori y al leerla cayo de rodillas y empezó a llorar desesperadamente, a Sena le extraño que ella llorara de esa manera así que tomo la carta y le ocurrió lo mismo. Todo el equipo podía ver la escena desde el lugar en el que estaban, así que fueron a investigar y el primero en preguntar fue Monta.

-¡¿Qué pasa Mamori-swan?!- dijo este preocupado por ella y su mejor amigo.

Cuando Monta pregunto, a Mamori no le dio importancia aun así siguió llorando así que Sena agarrando la carta y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas dijo:

-¡n-nos volvió a dejar, se fue!- y acto seguido siguió llorando.

-¡¿QUEE?!- Gritaron todos encima de Monta.

Al parecer se repetía la misma escena de unos años atrás.


	4. III: Explicación Inconclusa

**Explicación inconclusa.**

Todos estaban en profundo y absoluto silencios realmente no era de extrañar ver a esos dos llorar de felicidad, pero que ellos lloraran de esa forma tan descontrolada y que hiciese parecer que medio mundo se había venido sobre ellos era extraño. Así que probablemente no era de felicidad.

Pasaron unos minutos exactamente y nadie hizo nada por lo impresionados que estaban, Sena no soltaba la carta y Mamori no respondía; hasta que Musashi le arrebato la carta a Sena de las manos-porque acababa de llegar- y todos se pusieron detrás de el para leer pero como había algunos que no alcanzaban a ver, entonces el decidió leer la carta en voz alta que decía:

"¡Hola, cuanto tiempo creo! Jajaja... Em, talvez se pregunten ¿porque no he ido a los entrenamientos? creo que han pasado ...estarían leyendo esta carta aproximadamente una Semana después del incidente con el ataque PAFU-PAFU si saben a lo que me refiero jeje . (¿Acaso es bruja?/pensaron ellos, para luego seguir leyendo)

Talvez les parezca extraño, pero la verdad es que ya no estoy aquí, bueno mejor dicho en Japón estoy en Estados Unidos, bueno creo que esta es la despedida indirecta porque ya no nos volveremos a ver bueno por lo menos físicamente.

Les quiere Hacker "

Definitivamente era la letra de Hacker, pero ¿porque diablos ella había decidido irse? en cuanto Musashi termino de leer Kurita le siguió la corriente Mamori y a Sena en un mar de lagrimas.

Una neblina negra de duda y furia empezó a rodear a todos. Hiruma Yoichi que estaba que quería arrancarle la cabeza a cualquiera que se le acercara . Entonces empezó a caminar rápidamente-claro que sin perder su estilo- a algún sitio, en sus ojos se notaba la duda y el interés en Hacker, el único en percatarse de ello fue el chico de rostro mayor y peinado mohicano.

-¡Hey! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- le grito Musashi

-Voy a hablar con el Fuking director, ese gordo me va a explicar ahora mismo ¿Por qué coño la dejo ir? .No se puede perder a un ejemplar de esa clase- respondió el demonio.

Todo el equipo lo siguió hasta la oficina, en la cual el entro sin tocar, dando una patada sin llamar y jalando al director por la corbata.

-¿Eh? ¿Hi-Hiruma-san? ¿Q-que pasa?- dijo el director a punto de desmayarse.

-¿Por qué coño dejaste ir a la Hacker?- le dijo este directamente.

\- que directo -dijo el equipo con gotas de confusión bajando por detrás de sus cabezas.

\- Ah, si claro pero si no es mucha molestia ¿podría bajarme Hiruma-san?- le pregunto el director en forma de suplica con ojos de perrito porque el chico estaba que irradiaba una aura de superioridad increíble y que se notaba que el vaso de agua de su paciencia estaba por desbordarse "¿Por qué esta tan furioso buena? hohoho*(la típica risa de un viejo)" pensaba el.

-bien- cedió Hiruma y le soltó, dejándolo tocar el piso- y ahora hable- ordeno este sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio y subiendo los pies sobre la mesa en acto maleducado.

\- Hai, hai- dijo este sacando un pañuelo y secándose el sudor- bueno me resulta extraño que usted no lo sepa-respondió esté con tonos de sorpresa mirándole por las gafas circulares.

-¿Saber el que especificamente?- pregunto Hiruma levantando una ceja.

¿Es que acaso algo se le había escapado algo por fin de las manos al demonio?

\- Bueno que la señorita Hacker a sido transferida a un Instituto en Estados Unidos por un llamado internacional, al parecer es muy reconocida en el mundo del deporte.

-¡¿Queeeeeeee?! –gritaron los chicos entrando después de espiar toda la conversación y Hiruma se limito a dejar caer la paleta de su boca.

¿Pero quien diablos era la maldita muda?

To be continue...

Gracias por leer chicas, por favor déjenme sus comentarios, me gusta saber que piensan.


	5. IV:patinaje

Todos estaban en silencio, pues ellos nunca se imaginaron que de todas las cosas que podían pasar... ocurriera algo así. Algo como que al jalear información internacional la llevarán a la cárcel por unos días o que tal vez haya sido hospitalizada, ¿ pero un llamado internacional? Era algo inimaginable.

En estado de Shock permanecían estáticos en sus mismas expresiones sorprendidas de hace unos segundos, tanto así que si una guerra se desatara o un misil pasara al lado de ellos, ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Pero de entre todos el primero en reaccionar fue Hiruma, que estaba molesto e impresionado sentado en la silla -aunque claro no lo reflejaba en su rostro-, impresionado por la única cosa que era sobre el llamado de Hacker que era incluso internacional, y molesto por la única y sencilla razón de ¿Cómo diablos se le había escapado una información tan suculenta de sus habilidosos dedos? Y vaya que tenia la razón para estar molesto porque era verdad e incluso no era un mito que a él y precisamente a él se le escapara algo de las manos... ¡Era extraño, jodidamente extraño!

Según el.

"¡¿Pero que coño significa esto!? ¡¿Cómo que llamado internacional?!...Esto es raro estúpidamente y jodidamente extraño...¿Como diablos no me di cuenta?"-pensó Hiruma con sus tan venenoso vocabulario que haría desmayar a cualquier abuela.

\- Bueno...Em yo no sabia que usted Hiruma-sama no estaba enterado...que extraño-comento el director sacando a todos de sus pensamientos y acertando en lo que había dicho a lo que jugaba con los nudillos de sus manos algo nervioso- pero yo creo que no debería de preocuparse porque dentro de poco aparecerá en televisión.

-¡¿Cómo?!- volvieron a gritar los compañeras de amerita de Hiruma a lo que casi lo dejan sordo y atino a hacer una balacera dentro de la oficina para volver todo al "orden" de un principio.

.

.

.

***Mientras que en USA***

Así como lo había dicho el director, Hacker estaba en Usa por un llamado. Ella se estaba quedando en un hotel llamado Red Carpet, que era un hotel de 5 estrellas únicamente para ***** y se quedaba por gastos propios en una Suit presidencial de alto prestigio con cocina incluida y vista a la ciudad, era el punto mas alto de aquel edificio, estaba en el piso 121. Cosa que a ella casi le hace sufrir un paro cardíaco, no es conocida precisamente por su fanatismo a ascensores, si por ella fuera subiría las escalera como entrenamiento infernal de Hiruma.

Pero esta que apretaba fuertemente la barandilla del dichoso ascensor dejando sus nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía sobre la dicha y esta crujía por la fuerza de la chica, aún así, no le importaba en lo más mínimo la alerta de su mano de "¡Hey acaso te quieres sin quedar sin nudillos, suelta el agarre mujer!". Esta estaba pensando en lo que había dejado atrás, su máscara se arrugaba por su fatal expresión de tristeza, asustando a los otros visitantes del dicho hotel que cada vez que se abría la puerta del elevador no entraban al ver a la enmascarada.

"Chicos...Mamori, Sena no saben cuanto lo siento, Pero esto era necesario...Jajajaja- cambio de actitud rápidamente- no saben cuanto deseo ver sus caras de preocupación- a Hacker le gusta ver las caras de preocupación y de sorpresa de sus amigos, pero no soporta ver caras tristes ni a gente llorando- Bueno además yo confío en que ustedes van a poder llegar al Christmas Bowl, después de todo ustedes son un tanto especiales...A pesar de que yo...Bueno creo que ya es hora de salir, creo que sobrevivirán sin mi, siempre lo han hecho de todos modos"-pensó esta al salir del ascensor finalmente con maleta en manos, se dirigió a la suit de gran puerta de entrada y se dejo cautivar por la belleza de esta al abrir l puerta.

.

.

***De vuelta a Japón***

Todos estaban entrenando fuertemente pues se acercaba el partido contra aquellos monstruos y a quien mas le llaman monstruos, sino son nada mas y nada menos que el equipo Dinosaurs especialmente Gaou, que era especialmente conocido por romper huesos, por lo que era mas claro que el agua entrenar hasta que tosieran sangre. Además los jóvenes de Deimon trataban de despejar sus mentes después de aquella fatal noticia de que se había ido una amiga sin despedir.

Din embargo, por mucho que se quieran despejar Hiruma les había puesto cada vez más entrenamientos casi imposibles de realizar, tan solo como una coartada para que no se enterarán de lo que esté hacia cuando desaparecía.

Aún no había aceptado que algo tan importante se le haya escapado de las manos, así que todo el tiempo se lo había pasado tratando de encontrar información sobre ella pero, nada... nada de nada, investigo en redes sociales, documentos, fuentes de esclavos, sindicatos y todo tipo de cosas pero nada y eso le asqueaba y molestaba ¿Quien coño era ella y porque diablos no encontraba nada? Después de todo el era un demonio que conseguía todo lo que quería... Pero al parecer con ella no se aplicaba, hasta que decidió resignarse y seguir entrenando.

Cuando el sol estaba más potente y estaban a punto de caer cansados, los rechinados de las bocinas que suelen usar para poner música, sonara.

-Todos los estudiantes del Instituto Deimon, haced el favor de ir al Salón Audiovisual- dijo el alta voz dos veces y en seguida se hizo una avalancha de personas, pues querían obtener los mejores puestos, pero desgraciadamente los que llegaron primero fueron los del Equipo de Futbol Americano después de todo el dichoso salón audiovisual estaba literalmente detrás del campo.

Ya cuando todos estaban en el Salón, había un ruido y murmullos increíbles, ya que ellos querían perder clases, hablar de cosas que tal vez no tenian sentido...típicas cosas de jóvenes. El director arduamente trataba de hacerlos callar, pero como él tiene una autoridad bueno o mejor dicho una personalidad o una presencia que casi no se nota.

-¡Cállense que el director va a hablar!- dijo un profesor captando la atención y haciéndolos callar cosa que hizo que hicieran lo obviamente demandado- ahora si director ya puede hablar- dijo dándole lugar el profesor canoso.

\- jojo Gracias Sensei- dijo este- bueno ¿Cómo están todos?

\- Bien- respondieron alegres a lo que el profesor bufaba por la amabilidad o torpeza del director.

\- Bueno creo que se preguntan ¿Para que los llamamos?- y todos asintieron concordado con lo dicho– Bueno la verdad es que los hemos llamado para darle la buena noticia, algo que llena de regocijo a los profesores - dijo mirando a los miembros que estaban detrás de el en compañía que parecían felices- Les tenemos que informar que la estudiante llamada Hacker de último año, es ahora la representante de Japón en el patinaje artístico sobre hielo en Usa y vamos a ver ahora el concurso en la pantalla detrás de nosotros-dijo aplaudiendo y los profesores le siguieron al igual que los estudiantes.

Claro, que ahora el capitán endemoniado tenía aún más razones para investigar de esa mujer.

Lentamente se estaba dando cuenta de que algo le estaba atrayendo como un imán a una red de misterios que tenía como parte centran a una mujer con una máscara.

To be continue..


	6. V: Un estadio, una pantalla y una carta

V: Estadio, Pantalla y una carta.

*En America*

En un estadio de patinaje de L.A llamado "Stars of Ice Skating" varias personas de todos los géneros, se reunían para ver las presentaciones que iban a ocurrir en ese lugar y que estaban emocionados ya que al parecer varias chicas de todos lados del mundo iban para ese lugar a representar su país de origen. Pero aunque no lo crean, a pesar de ser hermoso deporte que es más para féminas, habían muchos hombre, ¿La razón? Pues era obviamente evidente, ¿A Quién no le gustaría ir a ver ese hermoso deporte donde parecía que ellas estuvieran volando y no patinando? Ademas de que la mayoría eran las más hermosas y de cuerpos "suculentos".

Bueno el caso es que lo que pasaba en el estadio lleno de gente y nadie patinando que era completamente animado y gente haciendo porras para el país que apoyaban en fin un aura de felicidad; en cambio en los vestidores había un aura de temor, nerviosismo, rencor, envidia y sobre todo miedo a perder además del deseo de revancha de algunas o talvez venganza hacia otras competidoras y Hacker no era la excepción.

\- Valla pero mira quien trajo la marea- se acerco una peli-rubia de ojos azules a nuestra protagonista que se encontraba tirada en el piso estirando los músculos de sus piernas. Obviamente detuvo sus acciones al ver a la chica acercarse, así que se levantó e incorporó dándole la cara.

\- Yo nunca me espere verte de nuevo por estas áreas, ¿no es así "ojou-sama del hielo"?, pero ahora la ojou-sama del hielo voy a ser Yo, no una retirada como tú- dijo una presumida chica de cabellera rubia ondulada, de ojos color ámbar y un cuerpo de ensueño pero una personalidad malvada lo dañaba.

Aunque a Hacker no le llamaba la atención en absoluto la presencia de tan presumida y orgullosa chica, recogió su libreta y empezó a escribir.

"Valla, mira a quien trajo el basurero- cabe recordar que Hacker tenia un sentido competitivo aun mas grande que ella y nunca se humillaba ni se dejaba ofender de nadie- Tiempo sin verte Eliza Mendez, tan presumida y orgullosa como siempre aunque cuando te vi a lo lejos pensé que habías cambiado, aunque sea un poco, pero al parecer me equivoque, porque lo único que cambio fue tu estatura"- decía la libreta.

-¡¿Huh?!- dijo la ofendida al terminar de leer la libreta- ¿Quién te crees que eres muda de?...- se callo pues no quería decir nada vulgar- no voy a dañar mi vocabulario delante de tanta gente - sonrió para guardar las apariencias si es que acaso alguien las miraba- así que será mejor que veas mi excelente actuación, en la cual nadie me a derrotado, déjame decirte algo, en los últimos años e entrenado mucho, tanto que ni creo que alguien como tu me pueda vencer así que será mejor que te retires en cuanto te caigas- le dijo ella.

"Valla, que considerada pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"- decía la libreta.

-Claro por mi no hay problema jujuju- se río ella orgullosamente- después de todo soy tu superior

"Entonces superior-san ¿Quién te pregunto? O ¿Quién te dijo que yo quería saber lo que estuviste haciendo? "- decía la libreta, cosa que asqueo y molesto aun mas a la rubia.

-jajá jajá- se rió de manera falsa y a lo tipo traductor- enserio? Eres una estupida, pero ¿sabes algo? Yo se la razón del porque ocultas tu cara...- Hacker sólo torció un poco la boca ante lo último- y no es nada mas y nada menos que porque tienes miedo a ser mas fea que yo y al parecer sigues usando la misma mascara de mariposa que cubre incluso tu cabello - a diferencia de la mascara de gato ella usa una de mariposa que deja a ver sus labios rosados sin expresión alguna, después la agarro de su traje como para intimidarla- Voy a barrer el piso contigo- le dijo ella pero le impresiono que ella le quitara su mano y empezara a escribir.

"Ja já alguien como tú ¿barrer el piso conmigo?- se señalaba ya que todos siempre leían las cosas que escribía en voz alta- ...¡no me hagas reír! ¿Acaso crees que me engañas con eso de que haz entrenado tanto como llegar aquí? JA no me hagas reír estupida ¿Me pregunto que harían los jueces de Irlanda si supieran los métodos que usaste para llegar aquí?"

En efecto Eliza Méndez es Irlandesa, y en Irlanda hacen ese tipo de deportes también, pero ella no era precisamente la mejor, había llegado hasta ese lugar gracias a los sobornos que había hecho, como: acostarse con los entrenadores de las otras participantes para que le dieran el entrenamiento inadecuado, robar las canciones etc.

-¡Tu! ¡¿Cómo sabes de eso?!

"Mi niña-la degrado-¿Qué no voy a saber yo? Aunque la verdad no es algo que me interese porque después de todo, si eso no me involucra.. entonces no me importa lo que pase a mi alrededor...Nos vemos"-Cuando Hacker se dio cuenta de que ella había acabado de leer dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

-Esa maldita puta- dijo en un susurro.

Mas tarde ya habían pasado cuatro presentaciones y faltaban veinte, y como de costumbre Eliza y Hacker eran una de las últimas, por lo que volvieron a encontrarse.

\- Pero mira quien se digno a ver las presentaciones- dijo ella- que lindo atuendo pero como siempre usando esa mascara para ocultar tu fealdad .

Hacker llevaba un hermoso atuendo de patinaje color blanco de mangas largas las cuales no dejaban ver sus manos, en la cintura era ajustado y en la parte de los muslos sueltos haciendo que el movimiento se notara más.

"Gracias, creo...Tu no estas tan mal tan poco, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza y buena suerte, pero espero que te caigas"- decía la libreta.

En cambio Eliza llevaba un traje de marinerita color azul con detalles brillantes.

-¡Hmp!- respondió la alagada "pero la verdad es que contigo aquí esto se volverá un poco mas divertido" pensó, al parecer esta no solo la consideraba su rival.

Mientras estas dos discutían las cámaras empezaron a grabarlas.

(...)

*Mientras que en Japón*

Todos en el Teatro audiovisual del Instituto Deimon, estaban empezando a hacer ruido pues solo querían ver donde estaba la representante de Japón, o en otras palabras Hacker, hasta que finalmente la encontraron con el traje y se quedaron callados porque algunos la recordaban como una chica gorda por simplemente usar ropa que no se ajustaba a su cuerpo -al parecer se olvidaron de cómo le quedaba el traje de los Devil Bats- y tenebrosa por la mascara y la extraña aura de superioridad que la rodeaba...Pero eso cambio completamente al ver a aquella chica de esbelta figura, con un vestido blanco que se le ajustaba perfectamente y la típica mascara-ahora solamente a media cara- que dañaba la imagen, pero obviando lo de la mascara...a juzgar sin ver su rostro ... era PRECIOSA.

-Wow se le ve muy bien, ¿no es así Hiruma?- trato de molestarlo Musashi a Hiruma pero no lo consiguió, porque él ni siquiera le presto atención.

La pantalla:

Presentador1: Finalmente la representante de Japón va a pisar nuevamente el hermoso y puro hielo.. ella la ojou-sama del hielo, la princesa ¡No! La considerada Reina del patinaje artístico sobre hielo que se había retirado, nuevamente pisa la pista.

Presentador2: Así es- dijo afirmando lo anterior- ya estamos ansiosos de presenciar las maravillosas presentaciones que nos enseño en el pasado ¿no es así?

Presentador1: Exacto todas y cada una de sus presentaciones, dejan a todos con la boca abierta pues es la mejor en el arte de los doble accel y además todas sus calificaciones son perfectas, incluso deja al publico callado.

Presentador2: Esperemos que no se allá oxidado en estos últimos 6 años.

En ese momento empieza la presentación de Hacker. Hacia accels dobles y triples como si fuera cosa de niños, estiraba los pies en el aire y giraba como un torbellino y se seguía moviendo por la pista con elegancia y fluidez, cautivando a todos en el estadio.

En el momento en que acabo su presentación todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir y a tirar ramos de flores, mientras que los presentadores decían – "¡la mejor de las mejores!"- y ese tipo de cosas y el teatro no era una excepción todos estaban de pie aplaudiendo.

\- Increíble- comento Mamori que desde que entraron no podía ni articular palabra.

\- Wow, Hacker es magnifica, parece que esas son sus áreas- comento Kurita aplaudiendo.

\- Si ella es magnifica- dijo Suzuna con desgano- ya sabia yo que algo andaba mal, porque no veía a Hacki-nee en ningún lado pero ahora es que me entero de que ni siquiera esta en Japón ¿no es así SENA? – dijo esta molestándose con el chico que salio también del trance.

La pelo azulado no estuvo cuando fueron a preguntarle al director por sus faltas a clases.

-¡¿Eh, no te lo dije?!- dijo el mencionado confundido- lo siento es que pensé que ya te lo había dicho.

\- ¡Hmp!- giro la cabeza, entonces empezó una pelea de "¿Por qué no me dijiste? Y Fue que se me olvido".

\- pero de seguro tu puedes hacerlo ¿verdad Suzuna-Chan?- interrumpio Kurita la pequeña pelea.

-¿Eh?- dijo esta confundida- bueno creo que no.

\- ¿Por qué si sabes patinar?-pregunto confundido.

\- Porque aunque no lo crean el patinaje artístico es difícil, ejecutar esos giros dobles y raras veces cuádruples es muy difícil y más caer de pie sobre el hielo, que es tan resbaladizo, aunque creo que si práctico lo logro ... por lo menos estar de pie- comento Suzuna de manera completa.

\- Ohhh que comentario mas abundante, como era de esperarse de mi gordita Ja ja -dijo su hermano Taki alzando el pie y como no Suzuna rodando sobre el.

.

.

Y así se pasaron la tarde luego de que acabara todo, se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, especialmente Mamori que estaba feliz de saber donde estaba su mejor amiga, pues estaba muy preocupada por ella.

\- Ya llegue- dijo Mamori entrando a su casa.

\- Bienvenida ¿Cómo te fue en el Instituto?- le pregunto su madre a esta desde la cocina mientras que la muchacha se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Bien, Excelente mejor dicho- respondió subiendo las escaleras.

\- Que bueno, ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba-dijo su madre acercandose a su hija.

\- ¿hummm..., el que?

\- Es una carta, no se de quien es solo se que dice "Confidencial solo leer Mamori"- dijo ella extrayendo una carta de envoltura Morada de su delantal- Sabes que no me gusta invadir tu privacidad, sólo leí el referente y dice "Hacker".

...:...

Listo aquí el capitulo, sorry por la tardanza, espero aunque sea un comentario u,u.


	7. VI: La carta

**Mamori**

Tome la carta tranquilamente disimulando mi nerviosismo, la examine y en efecto tenía escrito:_ "Cualquier otra persona que toque esta carta, a excepción de la madre y del cartero que tampoco la puede abrir,no pueden leerla o serán castigados. No importa donde estén los encontraré"_.

Vaya que carta mas amenazadora, se nota que es de ella.

Sin pensarlo me fui a mi habitación, pero sin antes decir:

-¡Mama no entres a mi habitación y no me molestes!-le grite mientras subía a toda velocidad las escaleras pero teniendo cuidado de caerme. Cerré la puerta con seguro y coloque la carta en la mesita de noche.

Busque una silla y me senté delante de la mesa, mientras mas miraba la carta mas nerviosa me ponía, así que decidí darme un baño y luego leería la carta.

Bueno dure aproximadamente una hora en mi aseo.

Rompí el sobre amarillento que llevaba escrito en el las amenazas y el destino de la carta,- que por cierto era de ese mismo color de la cinta que ponen para prohibir el paso a una escena del crimen-. Entonces me encontré con una carta color morada y con bordes dorados -Genial mis colores favoritos- suspire y empecé a leer la carta:

_**"Para: Anezaki Mamori.**_

_**De: Hacker **_

_Hola Mamori-Chan se que ya te enteraste por mi carta anterior sobre el que ya no estoy aquí, en Japón y que ahora estoy en USA._

_Muchas cosas han pasado desde que estoy aquí, recién _**_volví _**_a entrar y ya tengo enemigas__-_dejé escapar un risita nerviosa y me di cuenta de lo estúpido que resulto tener miedo a leer la carta, no iba a ser que la carta explotara de la nada, ¿o si?-._ Bueno el caso es que como ya te enteraste estoy ahora mismo participando y representando a Japón en el Patinaje Artístico sobre Hielo, aunque se ve fácil, no sabes ni te imaginas lo difícil que es, bueno creo que si mis cálculos no fallan esta carta te llegaría...En... unas tres semanas después de mí ultima carta, ¿supongo no?_-"Enserio, cada vez que esta Hack dice algo nunca falla ¿será bruja?" exclame en voz baja después de leer aquello ya que en efecto había transcurrido ese tiempo desde la carta anterior.

_ Bueno me entere de que su siguiente oponente serán los _**_Hakushuu Dinosaurs _**_me alegro de que hayan llegado tan lejos, pero tienen que tener cuidado, y más Hiruma que es el que más esta en peligro en el centro del peligro -_Hasta Hack-Chan se dio cuenta-_ y mas con su brazo derecho. No sé si has investigado la racha de Quarterbacks heridos de gravedad que lleva el tal Gaou o algo así. Debido a esto puede que Hiruma sea el afectado y bueno tu sabes lo que pasaría si llegase a ocurrir el caso de que la TORRE DE CONTROL de los DEIMON DEVIL BATS no pudiera seguir jugando debido a una herida que lo haga salir del campo ¿verdad?-_ Asentí con la cabeza como si ella estuviera parada delante de mi con la libreta en la mano y un diagrama detrás explicando-._Ese mastodonte y esa costumbre de ir rompiendo brazos de la gente como si fueran palitos de chocolate,buen pasatiempo ¿no?-_detuve mi lectura para dejar salir una risa sonora acompañada de una lagrima de tristeza, en realidad extrañaba a Hacker. Me estaba empezando a sentir como una loca, pero es que realmente ella es importante para mí-. _Hiruma alías manipulador, con tal de ir al Christmas Bowl haría cualquier cosa a su alcance y tu mejor o igual que yo lo sabes. Hasta me lo visualizo todo vendado como momia haciendo nada en el campo...como sea, por eso ayúdalo en todo lo posible y a los chicos también claro, no dejes ver un espectáculo en el cual los Deimon no pueda volver darle frente a ese equipo._

_Tengo una idea._

_¿Por que no proteges a ese demonio como si fueras su...**novia**?._

_-_¡¿Qué?!- chille ganándome un "Haz silencio son las 11:00Pm" por parte de mama.

_Trata de no gritar por lo que dije, aunque sé que de alguna manera de agradó la idea. _

_No te preocupes los estaré viendo mas cerca de lo que ustedes creen... por televisión. Je je además, te estaré enviando cartas, pero capta y recuerda para que no se te olvide lo que te voy a decir. _

_NINGUNA y lee bien, NINGUNA de las cosas que te digo a través de estas cartas debe llegar a manos ajenas o sino... bueno eso te lo dejaré pendiente.** Lo que esta enmascarada puede hacer es mas de lo que te imaginas** **Mamori**._

Trague en seco con aquello, ¡¿Ella sería capaz de chantajearme?! No, tal vez sean unas de sus bromas.

_Según vaya pasando el tiempo, te enviaré un regalo que tal vez te guste._

_Bye See ya._

_**PDT: Deja de comer tantos pastelitos ¡Engordaras!**_

_**De: Hacker "**_

Estaba perpleja en todos los sentidos, pero no podía hacer nada, pues no estaba con Hacker, además ¿Cómo diablos Hacker sabia todo eso, si ni siquiera estaba hay? Pero lo que más me rondaba la cabeza o en lo que mas concentrada estaba era en "_protégelo como si fueras su novia"._

_Porque realmente...aunque me cueste decirlo...**me gusta Hiruma-kun.**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(...)_**

**_**Mientras que en USA**_**

En el hotel Red Carpet, se encontraba Hacker en su suite presidencial descansando plácidamente en un sofá color negro compuesto de cinco partes separables, mientras veía televisión acostada. Ya que estaba en su casa estaba vestida con unos shorts y una franela masculina que dejaba a ver su brasier. Descalza, muy relajada de la vida por así decirlo.

Aunque dicha tv pasaba una emocionante película de acción, ella estaba más ocupada imaginándose la cara que debería de tener Mamori**.** Ya ella tenía el tiempo calculado, la hora exacta a la que llegaría la carta y cuando la leería, sabía que se tomaría su tiempo para asimilar que le había llegado dicha carta y de que tal vez ella pensara que el pedazo de papel tendría algún dispositivo que la hiciera volar en pedazos. Porque es que ella no era precisamente alguien tranquila y Mamori lo sabí chica era en excesivo muy calculadora y las veces que fallaba era de un mínimo de un cero punto tres por ciento.

_"Me pregunto si tendrá una cara de estúpida o la cara que ella siempre pone cuando esta preocupada, sinceramente no me interesa pues de todos modos ella da mucha risa de las dos formas"__-_pensaba mientras se levantaba del sofá y busco un vaso con agua silbando una melodía alegre- "_hahaha su cara de frustración je jeje ¿Eh?¿Quien será?"-_se pregunto al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, olvidándose de que tenía un elegante timbre que podría tocar cualquier individuo que la visitara(lo que era rarp) y cuando fue a abrir sintió un mal presentimiento y por instinto dio un salto hacia atrás y la puerta se abrió, como si le hubieran dado una patada con el pie y bueno en efecto así era, porque cuando se fijo bien, ahí delante había un hombre con el pie levantado y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, el cual en cuanto la vio... le sonrió con sorna_.._

**-¡Hey! Que crecidita estas angel de negro jeje- exclamo mirandola con sorna entrando sin permiso.**


	8. VII: Un pasado poco común Parte: uno

_Hacker estaba en completo shock, ¿Qué hacia ese hombre ahí?, ¿Cómo rayos sabía dónde se hospedaba?, ¿Acaso estaba ya a la mira de ÉL?_ Ella no sabía qué hacer, hasta que reacciono y tomo el vaso con agua y bebió, para luego coger la libreta y su lápiz, por si necesitaba escribir.

-Jeje al parecer no te gusta mucho mi visita, ¿Eh?-dijo el hombre con sorna y ella le mostro la libreta.

"¡OH! Cuanto tiempo sin verte Albert Torres, y al parecer eres adivino, porque la verdad no es que no me agrade tu visita, pero es que como veras… como GENTE NORMAL que creo que deberías ser, debiste de haber tocado el timbre, pero mis dudas fueron aclaradas al ver que definitivamente no eres una persona normal"- decía la libreta.

El mencionado era alto, de ojos azules, cabello rubio y queda recalcar que tiene unos veinticinco años o menos a pesar de que no lo aparenta.

Cuando acabó de leer la libreta, estalló en risas.

-Ah tan chistosa como siempre, pero estas rebuena ahora. Antes a tus inicios eras un simple renacuajo, después de tus _líos amorosos_ te mostraste algo crecidita obteniendo muchos pretendientes-la miro cínicamente de arriba abajo relamiéndose los labios-. Aunque gracias a esa mascara nunca he podido ver tu cara, bueno no solo yo… ¿desde hace cuánto que no te veo?...no sé...creo que desde hace unos siete años cuando jugabas "Futbol Americano" para la "NFL".

Y en ese momento recuerdos del pasado azotaron la cabeza de Hacker haciéndola perder el interés en la conversación y solo enfocarse en recordar.

_Flashback_

Cuando Hacker tenía unos seis años, específicamente cuando se separó de sus mejores amigos Kobayakawa Sena y Anezaki Mamori, debido a que su padre había obtenido un trabajo en USA llevándose a su hija consigo para un futuro con más oportunidades en Estados Unidos.

Ya que su madre había muerto cuando esta tenía unos cinco años y debido a eso se había vuelto más sobre-protector con ella, porque la muerte de su madre fue un asesinato no una simple coincidencia, así que le puso esa mascara a su hija para que no le hicieran nada y no la conocieran. Él no le oculto ni un detalle a su hija, no sabiendo lo que podría hacer esta.

_Era una niña inofensiva después de todo, ¿no?_

Dos días después de instalarse en USA se habían mudado a una casa y en ese mismo día tenía que inscribir a "Hacker" en un colegio privado duraron una hora en llegar y vieron a lo lejos las grandes edificaciones de dicho instituto. Cuando llegaron todos le miraban, porque supuestamente ese colegio solo dejaba entrar a los estudiantes y profesores, y rara vez a los que entrarían por medio de un examen, pero como era muy difícil a menos que tuviera una cantidad de dinero en específico como para entrar, entonces no dejaban entrar a nadie, pero Hacker era el caso del examen.

Mientras padre e hija buscaban en donde era el aula para tomar el examen de ingreso un profesor se les acerco.

\- Usted debe de ser el padre que va a inscribir a su hija ¿verdad?-le pregunto.

\- Si, así es-contesto el padre.

\- Bueno, sígame es por aquí-guio el hombre.

Más tarde estaban en un aula grande con unos papeles y el profesor se sentó en la silla detrás del gran y largo escritorio de caoba, les indico que se sentaran en las dos sillas con respectivas mesas estudiantiles que quedaban frente al escritorio.

\- Bueno, ¿me puede decir en qué curso planea inscribir a...?-pregunto además de que no sabía el nombre de la niña se quedó a medias.

\- Hacker, se llama Hacker. Nada más, nada menos-respondió el padre mientras el profesor anotaba lo que decía- ella va a ir en Segundo grado de preparatoria- le dijo, haciendo que el profesor dejara de escribir.

\- ¿Cómo que en noveno grado?- le pregunto el profesor con una notable cara de molestia en su rostro exaltado- Esta niña aparenta tener unos siete u ocho años.

\- Esa es la edad que tiene siete años, recién cumplidos-le afirmo-. Además ella tiene el nivel de inteligencia suficiente, así que no se preocupe ella no tiene el_ MISMO_ nivel de los estudiantes de esta institución- dijo para colmar más la paciencia del profesor resaltando algunas palabras más de lo que debía.

Dicho instituto constaba con cuatro niveles de primaria, ocho de secundaria y 6 de Preparatoria

El profesor hizo una cara maléfica captando un poco la atención Hacker que andaba más ocupada en lo que pasaba con su sistema digestivo que últimamente le daba un apetito voraz y a su lo sorprendió un poco padre-el profesor tenia cara de un señor tranquilo, no de un asesino en serie-. Después vieron como salía del salón y regreso con unos exámenes.

\- Aquí están los exámenes-dijo simple.

\- Gracias- contesto el padre- ¿De qué curso busco los exámenes?

\- Del cuarto grado de preparatoria- respondió el profesor sin importancia.

\- Este bien-dijo el papa de Hacker sin analizar, hasta que pensó lo que dijo- ¡¿Qué?! Usted está loco, le dije de segundo no de cuarto grado, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre que podrá completarlo?!- le gritó enfadado.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Además usted me dijo que ella puede con algo así de simple- le dijo sarcástico el profesor y empezaron a gritarse groserías, duraron unos quince minutos discutiendo y no notaron que Hacker ya había completado el examen tranquilamente. Había nacido en un barrio donde a las tantas horas de las noches había balaceras esa discusión era el canto de unos pajarillos a sus oídos.

Al fin y se enteraron de su ausencia cuando después de dejar suavemente las hojas sobre el escritorio, la puerta se cerró fuertemente y ambos se asustaron- ¡Vio, su hija es una cobarde!- el padre confundido fue a ver el examen y se sorprendió al ver que todo estaba terminado, miro de reojo al profesor y le hizo un gesto para que viniera y así lo hizo- ¿Qué pas...?- no pudo articular palabra hasta que pensó "por lógica" que una niña de siete años no podría llenar el examen- No puede ser verdad déjeme revisarlo.

~Cinco minutos más tarde~

\- No puede ser posible- dijo quitándose las gafas con dos dedos de su mano derecha presionando el tabique en donde estaban anteriormente su gafas.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el padre al ver la reacción del profesor.

\- Esta niña obtuvo un nueve punto cinco de un total de diez, increíble ¿Cómo es que ella sabe ese tipo de clase?-miro al padre de Hacker que parecía estar un poco asombrado pero recobro la compostura y volvió a su estado normal.

\- Se-se lo que ella puede hacer, aunque me extraña que no haya sacado un diez _«me van a cortar la lengua»_. Bueno, me llama para avisarme, si logro ser admitida o no al instituto-y salió del aula sudando frío.

Más adelante encontró a su hija, si es que más adelante le puedes llamar a separada de todo en un lugar lejano que parecía un bosque pero con fuentes -que al parecer se había subido la máscara solo que se le pudiera ver su boca rosada, estaba comiendo un helado y debajo de ella se podía distinguir su libreta y lápiz.

-Hacker-la llamo y ella de inmediato dejo el helado y se arregló la máscara y fue caminando hacia donde estaba el, mientras escribía en su libreta.

_"__Hola, lo siento pero tenía hambre"- decía la libreta._

\- No tienes por qué disculparte-le dijo- ¿Me puedes explicar porque no sacaste un diez en el examen_? «Definitivamente estoy loco, ¿Por qué le reclamo? Si ya es mucho que haya contestado eso, si lo que debí de haberle preguntado es ¿Dónde aprendiste eso?»-_ pensó él.

_"__Si, tiene a razón padre para estar molesto″-(¿La tengo?- pensaba el)- ".Debí de haber sacado un diez pero es que me aburrí y se me olvido racionalizar la raíz del denominador, además de que por el RUIDO, que tenían tú y el profesor ese de mierda no me dejaba concentrar"-decía la libreta._

\- Ya veo, lo siento y bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos. No uses esas palabras conmigo jovencita-sermoneo al final.

"Esta hija mía me da miedo a veces, esa inteligencia que tiene, pero que se puede decir, si es mi hija"- pensó el muy orgulloso.

Más tarde llegaron a una casa hermosa y grande, ellos estaban en buena situación económica y más ahora ya que su padre trabajaba como _XX-XX._

Al siguiente día el padre de hacker la levanto temprano porque había recibido una llamada, pero se notaba molesto y Hacker le pregunto el ¿Por qué? Y él le dijo que había sido el profesor, que no la pusieron en el curso que él quería, sino en el sexto de secundaria y era mucho ya que Hacker solo tenía siete años y que desgraciadamente en esa escuela no le gustaba la diferencia de edad entre estudiantes de un mismo curso.

Llegaron al Instituto y visualizaron de inmediato al profesor que los esperaba en la entrada ya a diferencia de la vez pasada, los recibió como se debía y le dio su uniforme a Hacker una vez que le indico donde estaba el vestuario y ella salió vestida con su uniforme.

Dicho uniforme consistía en una falda roja de vuelos, una chaqueta que solo se abotonaba en la parte de en medio con el sello en el bolsillo que quedaba justo en su pecho izquierdo y una camisa blanca debajo. Le quedaba muy bien, entonces el profesor se le acerco.

\- Bueno Hacker, si quieres puedes dar un paseo por la escuela-y ella solo asintió y se fue dejando al profesor y a su padre solos.

Estaba más interesada en conocer el sitio que era inmenso.

_"__Ok, maldito profesor hipócrita. Ayer nos trató como vagabundos y ahora viene con carita de perrito muerto, ojala adopte el muerto de esa oración. Además pienso que fue bueno invertir esos treinta minutos que mi padre me daba de descanso los fines de semana... ¡Maldito Colegio tan extravagantemente grande!"- pensaba ella mientras caminaba por la acera alta y justo había una pequeña bajada la cual tenía al final un campo de futbol bastante amplio pero Hacker no se había dado cuenta de este ya que escucho un ruido le dio la espalda y se iba a ir._

Eso hasta que sintió un extraño viento detrás de ella y por reflejo levanto las manos formando una perfecta "O" y cuando sintió que algo había interceptado el círculo, miro y se encontró con un balón. Un extraño balón ovalado parecido al de _Rugby_.

Ella se asustó porque escucho un grito como- ¡OYE TÚ BAJA!- pero le lanzo el balón a la voz desconocina perfectamente como un Quarteback sin mirar hacia atrás y se fue corriendo extremadamente rápido y desapareció dejando una nube de humo.

\- ¡Genial! ¿viste eso?- pregunto un chico animado.

-Si fue sorprendente- dijo el otro y puso cara pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto el primero

\- En hacer a esa chica, parte del equipo de FUTBOL AMERICANO.


	9. VIII: Un pasado poco común Parte: dos

Cuando Hacker salió corriendo, llego hasta donde estaba su padre y el profesor que estaban charlando... ¡¿Amistosamente?! Levemente confundida se acercó captando la atención de ambos chicos.

\- Sí, lo sé, mi hija es muy inteligente-escucho decir su padre Hacker.

\- Sí, espero que no sea problemática como usted ja ja-rie el profesor codeando al padre.

Cuando Hacker fijó la vista se percató de algo. A pesar de ver esas caras sonrientes con las que ambos se hablaban, vio que detrás de ellos había un aura negra, que tenía escrito lo que realmente querían decir.

La del padre: "Métase con mi hija hijo de puta y no despertara en su cama, maldito profesor de mierda. Su putrefacto aliento debe de tener espantados a los pobres alumnos de esta institución".

La del profesor: "Maldito padre protector engreído, orgulloso, ojala lo choque un carro, ¿Quién se cree para cuestionar mi sabiduría?".

Definitivamente una escena que si se veía de lejos, se podría creer que son amigos, pero de cerca... Bueno se requiere discreción y un tanque de guerra.

Hacker se acercó y le agarro la manga de la camisa a su padre y este se asustó, porque él aún seguía maldiciendo al profesor por dentro.

\- Bueno, fue un placer hablar tan "Amistosamente" con usted hoy "Sensei" nos vemos- le dijo el padre al profesor usando el japonés entre el inglés.

\- Igual, nos vemos mañana Hacker y padre de Hacker-se despidió el profesor saliendo rápidamente de allí.

(…)

El padre de Hacker la levanto muy temprano en la mañana, porque según él, Hacker tenía que ser excelente en todo y como las clases comienzan a las 8:00AM, el la levanto a las 5:30Am y llegaron a las 6:00am.

Hacker fue directamente a su aula y obviamente no había nadie, así que salió de ahí y se dirigió a quien sabe dónde, para hacer quien sabe que cosas. No conocía ese lugar y no era tan pequeño como a la escuela a la que iba con sus antiguos amigos a los cuales y extrañaba.

Paso un buen rato cuando se dio cuenta de que no llegaba a su punto de partida, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba PERDIDA, porque a eso llego por ser una estúpida y caminar por ahí como si ya se hubiera graduado de esa escuela para conocerla de la "A" hasta la "Z".

Hasta que encontró algo… Esa era la fuente en la que merendó un helado de vainilla de dos bolas, con chispitas de chocolate, con chispitas de colores, baño de chocolate y una cerecita arriba.

_"__Estúpido padre, me levantaste demasiado temprano, tengo un sueño del carajo, pero no debo de culparte por eso, tu solo quieres que yo sea la mejor de las mejores, y no te preocupes que lo seré. Aunque parezca una idiota con la mano derecha en el pecho como si fuera un himno nacional."-_ pensaba Hacker con su decente vocabulario hasta que escucho un grito.

-¡SET! ¡HUT!-escucho a lo lejos.

Ella decidió buscar ese misterioso sonido sin que la descubrieran y se fue escondiendo detrás de los árboles, y nadie la noto. Vio a lo lejos a varis chicos de preparatoria jugando Futbol americano. Le pareció un deporte divertido, después de haberlo observado durante mucho, quizás hasta demasiado tiempo. Tanto así como para aprender unas cuantas reglas.

_"__¡Grandísimo idiota, dejaste una abertura en el lado izquierdo!¡Dios protege al Quarterback ¡Dios, el running back no sabe para dónde correr!"-_a pesar de tan pésimo partido, se divertía observando hasta que se recordó de algo escencial- _"¡Momento! ¿Qué hora es?"-_ miro su reloj y casi grita cuando vio que ya eran la siete treinta.

Empezó a correr, rogándole a Dios que llegara temprano y así lo hizo sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos que estaban ahí, ¿Cómo no se iban a sorprender con una invitada nueva con ese aspecto?, ¿A quién se le ocurriría ir a una escuela con mascara? A Hacker por supuesto no le afectó lo que pensaran de ella, así que se fue directamente hacia su asiento -se sentó cerca del pizarrón al lado de la ventana.

\- ¡Oye tu eres la chica nueva!-le dice una niña de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, Hacker solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- ¿No hablas?-dijo en broma y algunos de los chicos presentes se rieron y ella se puso a escribir dejándolos con una cara de confusión.

_"__En efecto, no sé hablar. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso chibi-chan(pequeña por si no sabes un poco de japonés)_?"- decía la libreta "Genial, estoy buscando problemas desde temprano"- pensó hacker

\- hahhahaha me caes bien-dijo la niña riendo con la cabeza al techo y manos en la cintura y Hacker estaba como que: "definitivamente es anormal"- Bueno un gusto me llamo Amelia Lance.

_"__Y yo soy Hacker, solamente hacker un gusto, ¿creo?"._

-Bueno...-se vio interrumpida.

-¡NOOOO AHÍ VIENE EL CLUB DE FUTBOL AMERICANO!- se escuchó esta vez en el patio y todos los alumnos del aula se asomaron por la ventana y vieron a un montón de estudiantes masculinos correr de unos chicos con uniforme de futbol americano.

\- No otra vez- se negó esa moviendo la cabeza

_"__¿Qué pasa?¿Los van a violar o que?"- decía la libreta_

\- Violar... ¡No hacker! Hahaha es solo que esos chicos están buscando más gente o más miembros para el club.

_"__Ya veo. Se ve un buen capitán aquel del cabello azul"- libreta_

-¿Que? No para nada- le dijo con cara de ¿Terror? Hacker se aturdio cuando la chica la tomo por los hombros con fuerza- Escúchame bien Hacker, NUNCA y escúchame bien NUNCA te acerques a ese club y mucho menos al capitán- dijo seria.

_"__Ok, pero ¿Por qué de todos el capitán?"- libreta._

\- Ese chico, no, ese hombre es un pervertido, dicen que consigue a todas las chicas de la escuela como el aire que respira- dijo-. Además tú pareces de diez pero aun así eres muy linda, a pesar de no ver tu rostro y tengo miedo de que te haga algo y raro ya que te acabo de conocer- agrego.

_"__Ok, como sea, no me gusta la gente problemática y gracias por el consejo"- volvió a escribir- "Y sino te molesta, ¿me puedes soltar Ame-Chan?"-decía la otra parte que ella escribió, además de que tanto acercamiento con Amelia le estaba causando jaqueca._

Después de clases Hacker se encontraba caminando por una acera que le resultaba conocida de cierta manera, y reconoció más adelante esa pequeña bajada y ahí vio a los chicos que hace rato parecían estar haciendo un maratón.

Inconscientemente ella se fue acercando al campo.

-¡OYE CUIDADO!- se escuchó decir a un chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, alto y muy apuesto. Pero este se veía preocupado.

¿Por qué? Bueno tal vez haya sido que un balón, con una velocidad irracional, iba directo a donde estaba la chica y para el colmo sus compañeros iban detrás de él y unos mastodontes contra una niña, no era una buena combinación.

Los mastodontes se abalanzaron hacia el balón, o mejor dicho saltaron a donde estaba el y se acercaban a donde estaba hacker.

\- CORRE- le grito a voz masculina, pero ella dejo en mute como la televisión al chico, pues ella había agarrado el balón, hecho una finta como eyeshield 21 y escapado de los mastodontes y estaba corriendo justamente hacia ese hombre, del cual su nueva y tal vez amiga le había advertido para que no se le acercara.

Ella se detuvo, bueno, en realidad freno como si fuera un carro, haciendo salir mucha tierra y después de haber parado le entrego el balón en las manos, hizo una reverencia -típica de los japoneses- y dio media vuelta dispuesta para irse, eso, hasta que la sostuvieron del brazo, deteniéndola.

_"__Cualquier acción indebida o acercamiento demasiado amistoso, recibirá una sanción, espero que esa regla la pueda aplicar yo"- eso pasaba por la cabeza de hacker._

-Em...Lo siento- se disculpó la voz que ahora, a diferencia de hace unos momentos sonaba más tranquila- hola yo soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto un gusto, aunque creo que ya me conoces- dijo el chico siguiendo la regla de primero apellido luego nombre- bueno ¿y tú eres?- le pregunto y vio que hacker empezaba a escribir en una libreta y extrañamente ella arranco la hoja y se la entrego y luego salió corriendo como lo había hecho anteriormente.

La hoja decía:

_"__Me llamo Hacker y eso a ti no te importa, no te me acerques, lamento el problema de hace rato, tu ni tus amigos son culpables de que si ellos me caían arriba me aplastaran y me dejaran como un puré de papa, ni que sean animales. Es mi culpa porque estaba cerca de la línea limite, deberías de enseñarles a los perros que tienes como compañeros, que si salen todos de la línea el balón es del contrario, como sea lo siento y no me jodas más adelante, que no voy a entrar a tu equipo"- decía la hoja._

Ikuto se quedó sorprendido, pero después exploto en risas, ganándose la atención de sus compañeros.

-Ikuto, ¿qué pasa?

\- Nada- dijo este guardando la hoja en su pantalón-, oye Joseff- le dijo al chico que le había hablado. Era alto, de ojos azules y pelo azabache y su nombre completo es Joseff Jackson.

\- Dígame señor- este chico es como un amo para él, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo, algo así como Kurita y Hiruma.

\- Mañana mismo empezamos a suplicarle a esa chica- dijo apuntando a la nube de humo.

\- Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que dijo Ikuto

¿Ikuto persiguiendo una chica, cuando las chicas lo perseguían a el? Eso si era raro – ok- dijo cuándo pudo articular palabra.

*Al siguiente día*

Lo mismo el padre de Hacker después de haber recibido un sermón textual de ella, decidió levantarla a las 6:00Am ya que el después de eso se dio cuenta que era un exageración despertarla tan temprano, y bueno él también le dio un sermón, porque los zapatos de ella estaban sucios y desgatados.

Cuando Hacker llego al Instituto, se fijó bien que su padre ya se hubiera ido y cuando vio que así era, se subió a un árbol y se fue de rama en rama tal cual mono.

¿Por qué ella haría algo así? Bueno quería pasar desapercibida, no quería encontrarse con ese chico, porque se dio cuenta que era uno de esos que no se rendían tan fácilmente y así era porque vio a lo lejos a ese chico esperando en la entrada del edificio en el que estaba su clase.

_"__¿Y ahora cómo diablos voy a entrar?"- pensaba está camuflándose entre las hojas._

Hasta que recordó que ese mismo árbol dirigía, con una rama a la segunda planta, solo tenía que tener cuidado de caerse, y así lo hizo no se cayó y entro por la ventana, corrió súper rápido (N/A: esta niña debería de ir a los juegos olímpicos), entra a la clase de un portazo dándoles de regalo un susto a sus compañeros.

-¡Hacker!- le saludo gritando Amelia, ganándose un puñetazo en su cabeza de parte de esta- ¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo acariciándose el área golpeada.

_"__Cállate tonta, me duele la cabeza"- mintió en la libreta._

\- OK- dijo está dejándola tranquila.

Después de todas las clases y de las charlas con el profesor para convertir a Hacker en la presidenta de la clase por su inteligencia, esta se negó porque no sabía hablar y tendría que hacerlo y ser tutora y a ella no le gustaba juntarse mucho con la gente –muy antisocial la nena-y cuando llego el receso fue a la azotea a beberse un zumo de fresa, una galleta, un sándwich y una coca-cola. En total soledad como le gustaba.

_"__Esto esta delicioso y la vista es muy buena también, este Instituto es muy grande"- pensaba ella- "Me pregunto que estarán haciendo ese par de idiotas, ojala no se metan en problemas, ellos sufren mucho de eso"- pensaba ella, cuando dejo de comer, para pesar en sus amados amigos._

Pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, sintió como unas manos muy grandes como para ser de Amelia, la estaban sujetando por los hombros, y cuando se giró para ver quién era...¡OH SORPRESA! Era Ikuto que parecía cansado, pues estaba todo sudado y cansado.

_"__¿No me digas que este pedazo de idiota se pasó todo el día buscando?"- pensaba ella._

\- Te...eh...es-estado...buscando... en todas partes tu niña desgraciada-le dijo entrecortadamente Ikuto.

Hacker se asustó por lo que había dicho y agarro la mano de Ikuto.

-¿Te vas a disculpar?-pregunta este pero no fue eso lo que se gano fue un golpe de karate quedando él, boca arriba en el piso- Joseff- dijo en tono serio.

\- Si señor- respondio Joseff entrando.

\- Cierra la maldita puerta y no la dejes salir- dijo el muy serio.

_"__¿Me va a violar? Tengo que salir de aquí... aunque su determinación por encontrarme merece un diez"- pensaba ella._

Ikuto se paró e iba caminando hacia donde se encontraba hacker y ella iba retrocediendo, hasta que llego al punto muerto de quedar acorralada en la pared.

\- Haber resolvamos esto como la gente normal, así que quiero que hables y me digas, no, vas a entrar al club de futbol americano- le dijo autoritario Ikuto.

Hacker suspiro y empezó a escribir (con el poco espacio que tenía) en la libreta.

_"__Primero: ¿Quién diablos te crees como para estarme hablando de esa manera? Segundo: No voy a entrar a ese club porque no se jugar y Tercero y último: Si no lo ha notado no se hablar, soy muda"- decía la libreta._

-hahahahaha – se rio- enserio no dejas de sorprenderme- la deja de acorralar- Lamento todo este jaleo pero...- cambia de actitud y la niña da un paso hacia atrás- ¿En verdad crees que no sabes jugar?- dijo levantando una ceja y Hacker giro la cabeza- Bueno como te veo tan testaruda, te tengo un trato que te beneficia y algo que tu padre le gustara- dice el, a lo que Hacker se sorprende.

_"__¿Que clase de trato?¿Como que me beneficiara tanto a mi como a mi padre?"- decía la libreta._

Hacker por primera vez se vio interesada en algo.

\- je jeje bueno, en beneficio si entras al club de futbol americano además de popularidad, tendrás una materia extracurricular y eso significa que podrás entrar fácil a cualquier universidad más adelante-dice y vio como hacker hacia un leve movimiento a la derecha con la cabeza como si estuviera sorprendida- y a tu padre, bueno, ¿cómo se sentirá el al saber eso?- dijo él.

Hacker hizo lo que él quería, que lo reconsiderara.

_"__Bueno, esta bien, pero solo jugare cuando estén perdiendo"- decía la libreta_

\- OK- dice el victorioso, mostrando sus dientes en una amplia y hermosa sonrisa- no vemos mañana en el entrenamiento a las 5:00Am- dijo este y salió corriendo.

_"__¿Qué fue lo que dijo?...Momento...¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!...No, no puede ser, levantarme temprano otra vez, ¡NOO!"- pensaba Hacker con sufrimiento, pues había luchado mucho con su padre para que la dejara._

*Seis años mas adelante*

Hacker ya tenía trece años y había progresado mucho en ese instituto, y no solo eso ya hasta el equipo tenía patrocinadores y ese tipo de cosas.

En un día normal de practica los chicos que ya estaban en su penúltimo grado de preparatoria estaban esperando para empezar la práctica, pues ella era la que iba a traer el equipo de entrenamiento, ya que como los pasados estaban totalmente destruidos pero el entrenamiento que les había puesto Hacker a hacer, habían aumentado tanto en fuerza, como en inteligencia, bueno, al menos algunos.

-¿Dónde se metió esa chica? Pregunto Ikuto frustrado y cansado de esperar.

\- Ni idea- dijo un chico de cabello corto rubio y ojos negros llamado Tsubasa.

\- Bueno, será mejor- se calló uno llamado Marcus no termino porque se quedó helado al ver que un camión se había detenido en frente de ellos- ¿Pero qué diablos?

Del camión se bajó Hacker para abrir la compuerta para que los empleados empezaran a bajar el cargamento.

\- Hacker ¿Dónde diablos estab...?- se quedó callado Ikuto al ver como estaba vestida hacker.

Hacker tenía una blusa con escote en "V" y unos jeans grandes, pero ¿porque se quedó callado? Bueno solo voy a decir que hacker con trece parece de quince. Las proteínas le favorecían. Aunque Ikuto tenía diecisiete años y le gustaban las de su edad seguía siendo un hombre medio lolicon(N/A: ¡A la cárcel abusador! Ok no).

_"__Lamento la tardanza, hubo un problema con el encargo que se retrasó. Bueno voy a buscar un vaso con agua"- decía la libreta que estuvo en su cara por más de cinco minutos._

\- Hem, OK, cuidado con los papa (Paparazzi)- le dijo, la verdad es que de todo el equipo Hacker era la más famosa, usaba un casco con el eyeshield negro, por lo que no se le veía la cara y se le conocía como "Ángel de Negro" muchos patrocinadores y entrenadores la querían en sus equipos o comerciales pero ella prefirió quedarse en su equipo cuyo nombre era "Darkness" y limitar su tiempo a los entrenamientos.

Hacker se dirigió hacia la cafetería para beber algo e Ikuto fue detrás de ella.

\- Mejor voy contigo- le dijo

Hacker en vez de escribir, pasó páginas y encontró la que quería:

_"__Haz lo que te dé la gana, solo que no estés tan cerca de mi Idiota"- decía la libreta._

Ikuto disminuyo la velocidad, quedando a la distancia que a Hacker le gustaba unos 9 cm.

_"__Qué lindo trasero tiene ahora que me fijo, aunque si te fijas bien no se lo ves y crees que no tiene, en unos años será más comestible...¡MOMENTO!¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Ikuto idiota- se decía a sí mismo- Ella es muy linda no me imagino su cara, lástima que no habla...¡TENGO QUE DEJAR DE PENSAR ASÍ ES UNA NIÑA!"- se contradecía este en su mente Ikuto._

Pero ellos no sabían que estaban siendo vigilados por un chico con smoking.

-3:00Pm El objetivo se dirige a la cafetería del Instituto junto con el chico llamado Tsukiyomi Ikuto, que parece estarle viendo el trasero- decía el chico con una grabadora hasta que su celular suena.

Llamada:

XX: Mattews ¿ya encostraste a esa chica?- decía la voz en la otra línea.

-Si señor, pero...

XX: Mattews si tiene algo que decir, dígalo- dijo la voz.

-¿Usted cree que es necesario todo esto?, quiero decir, usted ya escucho que ella no aceptara a nadie- decía el chico con miedo.

-Mattews, Mattews- repitió- usted solo haga su trabajo. Estaba usted muy consciente sobre para que lo contrate y comprende a la perfección sobre lo que le pasara a su familia sino lo hace, además puedes usar cualquier método, sabes que ocultare todo lo que hagas - dijo la voz tranquila pero amenazante.

Mattews es un chico universitario de veinticinco años que tiene una esposa y un hijo, pero este fue desterrado de su isla de felicidad por aquel hombre de voz tranquila que secuestro su familia a cambio de devolvérsela le pidió que convenciera a Hacker de "Hablar con el" y todo eso por Hacker. Mathews pertenecía a una de las fuerzas especiales de razonamiento del estado americano, retirado y actualmente un terapeuta cualquiera. Pero se vio obligado a hacer lo que sea por su familia.

**Mattews:**

Después de la llamada de ese señor, elegí mi siguiente paso, rogarle a esa chica para que viniera conmigo, no quiero utilizar "ese" método.

La vi saliendo de la cafetería y que conveniente se iba al parque abandonado, sin más preámbulos la seguí

-¡Hey Girl!- dije.

Vi como ella se giraba y me sorprendí al ver que ella me estaba enseñando algo.

_"__Sé que me has estado siguiendo Mattews López, será mejor que hables, sino quieres que te denuncie por estarme siguiendo"- decía la libreta._

\- Bueno, sé que esto es raro pero bueno...-trate de formular y pensar bien mis palabras- Quiero que vengas conmigo a hablar con uno de los grandes magnates de la NFL, él requiere de tu presencia-dije serio y autoritario por primera vez en mi vida.

_ "__Ah, era eso"- escribió rápidamente y me mostró nuevamente- "Lamento decirte que NO, no iré contigo"- y como si de un acto de magia se tratase desapareció en frente de mis ojos._

Bueno, lamentablemente voy a tener que usar "aquel plan".

**Narrador omnisciente:**

Una semana después todos estaban descansando pues el último partido regional contra una de las mejores escuelas vecinas fue duro pero lograron ganar con la llegada de Hacker a mitad de partido. Durante ese tiempo alguien había llegado a una decisión.

**-Oye Hacker tengo algo muy importante que decirte- le dice serio y por primera vez sujetándola mano Ikuto a Hacker.**

**Nota de autora:**

**Hola, sé que algunos pocos leen y me gustaría saber que les parece. Si les gusta porque yo seguiré****subiendo ya que sé que lo que viene les encantara.**


	10. IX: Final del pasado y plan en marcha

Hola, arregle el capitulo de la cqarta que le envia Hacker a Mamori, chequeenlo. Espero sus comentarios.

Hacker se quedó mirando a Ikuto, ella ya sabía que era lo que le iba a preguntar y sentía lo mismo por el-aunque no lo quisiera admitir-, pero no podía arriesgarse con lo que estaba pasando y no quería que nada malo le ocurriese a él.

\- Mierda parezco un asalta cunas, acosador y pedófilo al pedirle esto a una chica de 15 años yo teniendo diecisiete años-confesó apenado.

Hacker solo inclino la cabeza y se escuchó un sonido ahogado proveniente de su garganta, ¿se estaba riendo?

"No pareces nada de eso, en realidad lo eras desde un principio así que ya me acostumbre a tener a un degenerado a mi lado- le mostró la libreta.

\- Bueno lo que te quería decir es-pausa- estos años que he estado a tu lado, me los he pasado tan felizmente que ya no sé lo que pasa a mi alrededor solo te veo a ti...Tú te convertiste en mi mundo y me preguntaba ¿Si quieres ser mi novia?-pidió sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de la máscara, que daría el por verle el rostro aunque sea solo porun nanosegundo.

Hacker garabateo algo en la libreta rápidamente importándole poco las faltas ortográficas que no tendría, se la arrojó en el pecho y se fue corriendo con la velocidad de 4.5 segundos con pesas en los pies, estas estaban ahí con motivo de entrenamiento.

\- Me rechazo-saco sus propias conclusiones viendo todo el polvo que levantaba gracias a la fuerza con la que corría.

Recordó que tenía la libreta de ella en sus manos, cosa extraña porque nunca la había tenido tanto tiempo en sus manos, ella le había prohibido que tocara la libreta con sus mugrosas y corrompidas manos-o eso decía ella.

"Más te vale que me recojas a las 4:30Pm mañana en el parque idiota"- decía la libreta.

Cuando Ikuto la leyó al principio no entendió por su complejo de idiota, pero después que se dio cuenta de lo que se refería la nota, grito como alguien que se había ganado la lotería. No podía de soportarse el mismo, como si el mismo se hedía.

\- ¡SI!- grito y todos los estudiantes lo miraron con cara de:"¿Y a este que le pasa?". Pero Ikuto no sabía cómo reaccionar gracias a eso… Ella, ella, ella y precisamente ellahabían aceptado ser su novia. Alguien tan fría, antipática, pero amable en secreto había decidido ser su novia.

*Nueve meses después*

En una oficina de la NFL se encontraba un hombre fuerte, de pelo negro y ojos azules, un hombre que aparentaba estar en su treinta y tantos, jugaba con una figurilla de un ángel de cristal, hablando consigo mismo en la comodidad de su lujosa oficina.

\- Haz estado muy feliz y libre últimamente Ángel de Negro- decía este mientras jugaba con sus manos-. Disfruta que esta por acabar.

Los toques en su gran puerta de mármol interrumpen sus pensamientos, haciéndolo bufar como un niño.

\- Pase-se ve forzado a responder, entonces Mathews López ingresa a la oficina-. Bueno decidiste llegar, ¿eh? Te tardaste 10 minutos-le recordó mirando su costoso reloj de marca.

\- Lo siento señor-se disculpó-, ¿para qué me solicita mi presencia?-pregunto algo incómodo.

\- Este es su último trabajo Mathews-notificó en respuesta y Mathews se esforzó por no gritar de la alegría, al saber que liberarían a su familia y se saldría de las manos de ese hombre, pero se percató que por la sonrisa de ese hombre, no era nada bueno. Una sonrisa lobuna y maléfica.

\- Y-y…¿De qué se trata Señor?

\- Encárgate de que uno de los integrantes de ese estúpido club de Futbol americano al que pertenece nuestro futuro ángel negro, sufra una lesión. Y déjale una nota como ella suele hacer, muy a su estilo-con voz macabra y una siniestra sonrisa le explico su último trabajo, el chico casi se atraganto con su propia saliva.

-¿Cómo quien Señor?- pregunto dudoso y rogando para que no fuera quien estaba pensando, sea cual sea su orden, su pena y desgracia era obedecer a ese hombre.

\- Déjame pensar…ese Tal Ikuto Tsukiyomi puede ser una de las mejores opciones, sí, que sea el-eligió con una sonrisa aún más ancha y hizo un ademán con sus manos como si estuviera diciéndole a un perro que se fuera a Mattews que salió de la oficina hecho un manojo de nervios.

¿Cómo iba el a poder a provocar un accidente a una persona inocente?

Al siguiente día todos estaban entrenando arduamente para el siguiente encuentro que tenían con otro instituto, pero el único que no había llegado era Ikuto, que le había dicho a Hacker que iba a comprar las bebidas energéticas y hace horas que no volvía y Hacker se volvió a preocupar cuando no respondió las llamadas en las que ella suspiraba en vez de hablar.

"¿Dónde se metió ese retardado mental que tengo como novio?"- se preguntaba ella.

En unos minutos vio como Tsubasa venia corriendo con una cara de horror.

-¡Chicos algo terrible ha pasado!-gritó desde lejos y cuando llego con la voz entrecortada lágrimas salían de sus ojos deslizándose furiosamente por sus mejillas pálidas.

Todos -Excepto Hacker porque no habla- le preguntaron qué pasaba.

-El Capitán esta en emergencias, le hospitalizaron porque lo choco un carro- dijo este y Hacker no reacciono, se quedó estática sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, todos estaban pálidos. Ella decidió buscar su libreta para aunque sea calmar unos cuantos, una banca cercana justo al lado del campo, ahí la había dejado abandonada.

Levantó su libreta y de ella cayó una nota:

"SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE A TI y A TU EQUIPO SERA MEJOR QUE VENGAS A LA NFL Y LLAMES A ESTE NUMERO XXX-XXX-XXXX"

Acabo de leer la dichosa nota sin remitente y se asustó por lo que él les podía hacer a ellos, no a ella, no quería que les pasara nada malo.

Guardo la nota en su bolsillo y escribió en su libreta:

"¿Qué hospital es?"- decía la libreta y el chico le respondió "Hospital General de los Ángeles" y ella se fue corriendo no tenía tiempo que perder.

Cuando llego al hospital, pregunto con la libreta en donde estaba Ikuto y le respondieron habitación "204", dio las gracias y se fue en busca de la habitación de Ikuto que se encontraba en el piso 14 y subió en ascensor llamando la atención por la máscara que tenía.

Cuando llego finalmente se encontró a Ikuto despierto con un brazo y pie enyesados, que cuando sintió que se abrió la puerta se giró para ver quién era y sonrío al ver que era SU Hacker.

\- Cariño- se acostumbró a decirle así mientras andaban en citas.

A Hacker pareció estrujársele el corazón cuando le dijo eso y más con pesar en lo que iba a hacer. Le dolía como cuatro partos naturales.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al ver a Hacker tan quieta, lo normal sería que ella le reprochara por haber estado herido o verse de esa manera tan penosa después de tanto tiempo de haber recibido un entrenamiento de parte de esta.

Ella cerró la puerta y luego fue y cerró la ventana totalmente oscura, bueno no totalmente oscura, las luces estaban apagadas pero seguía siendo de día. Él podía ver la silueta de ella y vio como sus brazos se dirigían a su máscara.

¿Era su imaginación o ella se estaba quitando la máscara? Al parecer no, vio como un cabello largo sin poder distinguir color se movía por la tenue brisa y solo pudo ver el color de sus ojos, al ella ponerse delante de él, a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Sus narices tocándose decide cortar la distancia y presiona sus labios contra los de el en un primer beso.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, me olvidaras, yo te odio… Tú y tu patético equipo se pueden ir a la mierda, no quiero saber nada de ustedes- dijo una voz femenina, melodiosa y que por muy dulce que sonara se escuchaba tenebrosa, este solo miro los ojos de ella, que eran de un color lila y no pudo decir nada, pues hasta donde el sabia ella era muda y antes de que el reaccionara ella ya se había puesto la máscara y salido de aquella habitación. Dejándolo con una confusión inmensa y sobre todo solo y con ganas de llorar.

*En una oficina de la NFL*

El mismo hombre anterior se reía sonoramente al ver que su plan había resultado. Esa chica, la chica que él quería que trabajara para él estaba caminando por los pasillos de SU EMPRESA y muy pronto en su oficina, para según el seguir sus órdenes y hacer un contrato con él.

-¡Pase!- dijo al escuchar un Tok Tok en su puerta y la vio entrar y sentarse en una silla sin su permiso, además de que esta subió las piernas en su escritorio con la boca tensa- Tan dominante como siempre, ¿Eh? Supongo que ya sabes lo que quiero no- ella se limitó a escuchar- Bueno entonces desde ahora serás My pet...

Fin del Flashback.

Hacker estaba ahí parada frente a una de todas las personas que odiaba, perdida en sus pensamientos y el hastiado de ver que la mujer parada frente al estaba en la luna.

-¡Hey! ¡Despierta!- dijo este haciendo chasquidos con los dedos.

"Lo siento, es que tu putrefacto aliento me mata y si ya acabaste de hablar, me gustaría que llamaras a alguien para que arregle la puerta que tu rompiste. Para que te vayas si nos es mucha molestia porque yo no soy como tú que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, me toca la pista hoy...así que... ¡saca tu mugriento y asqueroso trasero de mi casa!"-le dijo esta, que aunque tuviera mascara, se veía detrás de ella un aura que incluso se le veía palabras como- lárgate, fuera, imbécil y deja de joder- después de que el acosador dejara de leer la libreta soltó una carcajada, tomó su celular e hizo lo que la chica le dijo que hiciera.

-Ya –confirmo escrutándola con la mirada nuevamente de arriba abajo a la nada preciosa- dijo este y ella empezó a empujarlo fuera -. Espero que un día aceptes venir conmigo a una cita, ¿qué te parece?- y esta le agarro el brazo haciéndole un nudo- ¡Auch! está bien- dijo este sobándose el área herida.

Bufo casi vomitando con tan solo imaginarse lo que dijo.

De vuelta en Japón, en el campo estaban todos los Deimon Devil Bats y otros equipos, felices y asustados, puesel capitán tenía un aura impenetrable ni se le podía hablar, y lo que ellos se preguntaban, ¿Quién o qué cosa ha provocado tal molestia? Pues eh aquí la respuesta: La Maldita Hacker.

"¡Maldita sea!¡Que jodido dolor de cabeza!...no se la maldita razón pero esa desgraciada durante los últimos meses no deja de inundar mi mente...¿Pero que estoy pensando?¿Me he vuelto loco acaso?...¡lLo único que debe de estar en mi mente es el juego no ella y su libreta, sus letras, sus sarcasmos, su vocabulario que es tan sucio como el mío sus pechos que el maldito mono aprecio de cerca!...¡¿Pero qué coño estoy pensando de nuevo?! Si encontrara la manera de sacármela de la mente y sustituirla por otra cosa que no fuera el juego, que hasta ahora no ha funcionado. Además esa canción no me ayudó mucho".

Hiruma antes de llegar al instituto estaba escuchando Speed de Luka megurine y Gumi Megupoid [N/A: Mueran XD]. Forzosamente ya que estaba en un autobús, hasta uso el autobús escolar para olvidar un poco pero fue todo lo contrario.

Pero algo saco a Hiruma de sus pensamientos, Musashi que se había percatado de la causa del enfado de su amigo.

-Hiruma, ¿puedo hablar contigo después del entrenamiento?-pregunto este con una sonrisa burlona que simplemente Hiruma no pudo entender.

-Como quieras fuking viejo.

Tal y como Musashi le había pedido el encontrarse después del entrenamiento a solas, ahí estaba el fuera de la capsula andante de oxigeno sentado en la silla, con los pies sobre la mesa y la camisa un poco desabotonada.

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres viejo?-preguntó este mirando ahora la bombilla y que probablemente se quedaría mirando en vez de prestarle atención a su amigo.

\- La ida de Hacker te afecto, ¿verdad?-comentó este empezando a reírse y Hiruma perdió un poco el equilibrio que tenía.

-¡¿Que estás insinuando fuking viejo?!-pregunto incorporándose en la silla.

-A mí no me engañas Hiruma, sé muy bien que has estado pensando en ella la mayor parte del tiempo. Capaz que te pone histérico no sacártela de la mente pero no te culpo- dijo este explotando nuevamente en risas al darse cuenta de que él no le llevara la contraria.

-¡Tsk! bueno pues como al parecer ya sabes-le dijo este admitiendo y preparándose para lo que le iba a preguntar- ¿Sabes cómo puedo dejar de estar en el jodido aire? Es que si sigo como voy perderemos de seguro el maldito partido más importante.

-Ya veo pero me das un momento.

-¿Hum?-

-Ejem- tocio Musashi falsamente con una mano en su boca, respiro y - ES VERDAD ja, TE ENAMORASTE DE ELLA Y LA VISTE SOLO UNA VEZ. LO PEOR ES QUE LO ADMITES ja ESTO SERIA TU MUERTE SI FUERA AL IGUAL QUE TU JUNTANDO INFORMACION IMPORTANTE- este estaba que lloraba de la risa estaba en el piso agarrándose la panza porque si seguía riéndose como ahora era seguro que sus tripas explotarían. Mostrando su lado más infantil a lo que Hiruma se volvía cada vez más molesto.

-…-Hiruma se mantuvo en silencio haciendo explotar la burbuja de chicle.

\- Si...Bueno entonces lo de olvidar no funciona- dijo este y Hiruma solo asintió con la lo único que queda es sustituirla por otra o en otras palabras una n-o-v-i-a -dijo este deletreando esperando ver la reacción de su ahora desesperado amigo-. Pero la pregunta es ¿quién tiene las agallas o la paciencia suficiente para ser tu novia?

\- Exacto...momento ¡¿Qué?! No, imposible viejo.

\- A bueno, ¿vas a tomar un avión para ir a traerla a la fuerza?

\- No...

\- Exactamente, entonces vamos a ver la opciones ¿quieres?

\- Puedo olvidarla y ganar el partido como se debe cualquier cosa.

\- Esta bien pero promete que en cuanto acabe esto la dejaras quieta- y Hiruma volvió a decir ok- según veo la única persona que es compatible contigo es Mamori.

-¡Estás loco maldito viejo! ¡Yo meterme con alguien tan inocente y seguidora del orden como ella! Definitivamente perdiste la cabeza.

\- Acéptalo es verdad, además es hasta el final del partido y lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntarle si quiere ser tu novia.

\- Hay si como no, voy y le digo y ya no jodas estas demente sabes muy bien como es ella...

\- Te voy a decir algo así que abre bien las orejas de elfo que tienes…

\- Déjate de tanto misterio y escúpelo...

\- Cuando te rompieron el brazo...

\- No me hagas recordar eso.

\- Cállate y escucha- dijo este serio-, cuando estabas inconsciente veras me preocupe y fui a verte y cuando llegue a la enfermería encontré a Mamoribesándote.

-¡¿Qué COÑO?!- grito confundido y su amigo se llevó su típico dedo meñique al oído

-¿Sorprendente? no pues, ya está resuelto.

-¿Soy yo anciano o me estas pidiendo que la chantajee?-Musashi se hundió de hombros y el rubio teñido solo sonrió- De acuerdo, empiezo mañana.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?- le pregunto nervioso y preocupado sintiéndose arrepentido de lo que le sugirió.

\- Tú fuiste el que empezaste ahora abstente a las consecuencias de tus actos y los míos-tomo su metralleta levantándose dirigiéndose a la puerta, tenía un video que buscar y antes de irse pateando la puerta riéndose.

++++  
Espero que les haya gustado, porque lo que viene es bomba.


	11. X: Grandes o pequeñas sorpresas

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, de ahora en adelante subiré un poco más rápido los capítulos. **

…

**X: Grandes o pequeñas sorpresas**

Musashi se quedó solo con una mirada de sorpresa y recién comprendiendo lo que había hecho.

_"Este chico haría cualquier cosa para no decir que le gusta hacker, aunque si esos dos se juntan serian la pareja más terrorífica jamás vista en el planeta. Quiero decir Hiruma tiene un aura demoniaca y Hacker usa una máscara y tiene un aura de: No me toques, no me mires y mucho menos respires al lado mío. Hiruma y Hacker serían una pareja dinamita que acabarían con el mundo de la noche a la mañana. Mamori en cambio es un ángel que conoce muy bien a la gente pero no sabe utilizar, trataría de amansar a Hiruma, ¿pero es acaso eso posible?... En verdad ambas jóvenes están para asustar"- pensó Musashi._

**Hiruma:**

Con que la maldita manager está obsesionada conmigo y que me beso…

— Kekeke-reía por los pasillos y los estudiantes se apartaban como si fuera una deidad, spoy un demonio maldita sea.

En fin, di tremenda carcajada y se escuchó un relámpago.

Con esto la puedo chantajear-anotaba en el cuaderno lo que me había dicho el estúpido viejo tal cual me lo dijo.

Cogí mi laptop y me puse a buscar entre las cámaras de seguridad alguna evidencia de lo que hizo mi futura maldita novia por conveniencia.

Porque eso sería, una mujer más con la cual satisfacer mi apetito sexual y que también sirviera para estrategias era la cereza del plato.

Mientras buscaba el jodido mono apareció en mi cabeza llorando y gritando: "¡No mi Mamori-swan!".

Eso me hizo reír aún más.

El sonido de que había logrado el acceso a las cámaras del estadio me devolvió a mi trabajo.

— ¡Bingo!-grite- Te he agarrado maldita manager.

Lo que sigue es encontrar una manera de convencerla de ser mi maldita novia.

Con un baño de agua fría las cosas me llegan más rápido a la mente. 

Cuando llegue al apartamento, me fui a la ducha y después a la cama a esperar a que el video terminara de cargarse en el CD.

En diez minutos el video ya estaba listo, así que me vestí con unos pantalos ajustados y un suéter negro con una metralleta en medio.

— Ahora a la casa de la maldita manager.

Entre el CD en un sobre rojo y salí rumbo a la casa de la jodida manager.

**Narrador Universal:**

Hiruma salió y en unos quince minutos llego a la casa de Mamori. Toco el timbre y la madre de ella abrió la puerta.

—¿Hiruma-san?-pregunto ella ya que conocía al demonio, pues antes había ido al instituto y Mamori le había presentado a todo el equipo.

— Buenas noches-la saludo con cortesía-. Le puede dar esto a la maldit.., digo a ma-Mamori-san?- le costó decir con una sonrisa angelical.

— Claro, ¿gustas pasar?- le pregunto.

— No gracias, pero tengo que volver, entréguele eso y dígale que después hablamos-le dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue, sin dar tiempo a la madre de Mamori a responder.

Ella subió hasta la habitación y toco la puerta.

— Mamori!-la llamo desde la puerta, tocando antes de abrir obviamente.

— ¡Pase!- le dijo y su mama entro.

Ella estaba sentada en la cama leyendo unas cartas con envoltura morada y decoraciones en dorado.

"¿Otra carta de Hacker?" pensó su madre.

— ¿Qué lees?- le pregunto.

— Algo- le dijo- ¿qué pasa mama?- le pregunto.

— Bueno, este chico llamado Hiruma te dejo esto- le entrego la carta- y te mandó a decir que mañana hablaban de eso. Bueno, duerme bien- le dio un beso en la frente.

— Buenas noches mama.

**Mamori:**

Me sorprendí con eso de que Hiruma-Kun había venido a tardes horas de la noche a traerme algo.

Cogí el sobre, lo abrí y mire que era.. ¿Un CD?.

Me levante y fui a mi laptop, entre el CD y abrí la carpeta.

Me sorprendí a tal punto que me caí de la silla.

¡¿Como él supo de eso?!

Él estaba dormido.

Cuando se acabó el video y luego aparecieron unas letras en rojo que decían:

_"Yo nunca pensé que la maldita manager..._

_Iba a ser una acosadora pervertida._

_Si sabes lo que te conviene a partir de mañana,_

_Serás mi maldita esclava-novia._

_Eso, sino quieres que envíe_

_Este video a todas las redes sociales."_

Termine de leer y empecé a llorar, mi reputación se acabaría si sabían eso entonces creo que...A partir de ahora, la manager será su esclava.

**Narrador Universal:**

A kilómetros de distancia, Hacker después de aquella visita estresante, se recargo en el sillón y dio un gran suspiro. Ese hombre de entre unos cuantos la ponía tensa y los deseos de arrancarle la cabeza cada vez que lo veía y eso que había pasado mucho tiempo...Seguían presentes.

_"Y yo que pensé que al único que le quería arrancar la cabeza era a ese tal Agon. ¿Que estará planeando hacer ESA persona de la central esta vez? Hum... ¿Las cosas se pondrán más interesantes a partir de ahora? o ¿soy yo?"._

Lamento la tardanza con todo mi ser, a partir de ahora los capítulos serán actualizado con mas frecuencia.

Todo depende de los comentarios


End file.
